That's why I need you
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisterswho lost their parents. Their childhood friends moved away, but... now they've come back...AH CANON PARINGS TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Why does everything have to be so dark in my world? Why does no one notice my depression? To me it seems like it's obvious. I have two sisters who know the cause for my depression. A very hard subject to talk about. But I talk to my sisters about it anyway; they comfort me and try to reassure me. If only my depression could be solved so easily. I have this void in me, that contains nothing. That void used to be a part of me that was so important. It was a part of me that got ripped away so fast that I could do nothing but break-down (emotionally) and let that emptiness burn me.

I am not the only one who suffers. My sisters suffer, but they are stronger. They feel the same way as I do; but that part of them has been blocked. There minds have blocked there suffering and the events of that awful night.

I lost my parents.

That burning sensation in my heart reared its ugly head. I clutched my chest and let my tears fall down my face.

I sat on my bed; sobs erupting from my chest and let the flames engulf me. The flames of pain. The flames of regret. The flames of solitude. Solitude feels horrible. So... alone.

A light knock on my door, distracted me from the burning sensations; but the burn was still there. A voice full of worry came from the other side of my bedroom door, "Bella. Sweetie, let me in." It was the pleading voice of Alice, one of my dear sisters.

"Alice..." That was the only thing that I could say, as the sobs made it hard to talk.

"Bella, is the door open?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

Alice opened the door slowly, until her head appeared round the door. She gasped, then flung herself across the room onto my bed. She enveloped me in a tight comforting hug. "Shh Bella, it's okay. Shh, calm down, it's alright." As Alice said the last two words, I violently sobbed louder and screamed.

"Alice! It's not alright! Are parents are DEAD!" -I felt her flinch, but I carried on - "They are gone! Gone, gone, gone." I shrieked.

Alice sighed, "I know Bella. I'm sorry, those were the wrong words."

I sighed as well and pulled away from Alice, "Don't say sorry Alice. It's not your fault. I-I-I just need to be... stronger." I whispered. Alice gave me an apologizing smile.

"Bella. I know how you feel. I am not stronger but I can hide it...more." She said.

"I can hide it. I know I can." I whispered more to myself than Alice.

"You can Bella and you already do." - I gave her a confused look - "Oh c'mon Bella! No one notices anything." She flew her hands up in the air, then after she took a deep breath. I could not disagree with her statement. No one notices my suffering, apart from my sisters.

"Are you better?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. Alice's face lit up as she examined her watch. She suddenly burst into a frenzy. I watched her with wide-eyes as she ran around my room; picking up makeup and hair accessories. She chucked them onto my bed, then flung open my walk-in closet.

"Alice. What are you doing?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"Getting items to help you look perfect tonight! You, Rose and I are going to a party." She squealed as she threw the contents of my wardrobe into my room.

"Alice..." I whined.

"Don't start Bella! You are going out tonight AND you are going to have fun! Understood?" She screamed in a demanding tone.

"But..." I started but Rosalie - my other sister - burst through the door to my bedroom and gave me a death glare.

"Listen to me Isabella Marie Swan! You NEED this!" She screamed.

"NO! Listen to ME Rosalie Swan! I don't want to go out!" I screamed back.

"Yes you are!" Rose and Alice shouted. I sighed and gave up. When Rose and Alice set there minds on something, they would never back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Alice and Rose let out squeals of excitement as they began their game of dress up. It was really pitiful sometimes. I'm not even pretty, so I don't know why they bother to 'perfect my look' as they called it. My hair is a dull dark brown that rests on my shoulders; my hair is slightly wavy. My eyes are the dullest brown I've ever seen, honestly they are plain and lifeless. I don't even like dressing up like this, but unfortunately I have to, or I face the wrath of the two woman army known as Rosalie and Alice Swan.

I've actually defied them once, and that little fiasco led to me being duck taped by my my wrists, sat on a chair, and the two angels of hell working their so called 'magic'. I screamed profanities at the top of my lungs at them, but they didn't budge. They had to leave the room to get something and I decided to make an escape. Basically I ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist and sprained ankle – the result of falling down a flight of stairs; I tripped over my own two feet. Traitors!

I let my mind wander through stuff that had to be done and stuff that I should be doing instead of getting all dressed up and going out. My thoughts were abruptly halted as I felt a sting of fiery heat on the top of my head.

"God dammit! Watch where you put those...THINGS! I don't want a burnt head you know!" I yelped as I clutched the top of my head – my hands massaging the sensitive spot while having an iron grip on my my hair.

"Oh my god Bella! Sorry, I got distracted..." Alice trailed off with a weird look on her face that screamed 'Oh-my-god!-I'm-gonna-burst-out-laughing-any-second-because-of-something-that-Bella-did!' Great.

I let out a long frustrated sigh then put on a poker face to prepare me for the upcoming embarrassment, "Alice... What did I do now?"

Alice burst into a fit of giggles and so did Rosalie – who had gone unnoticed by me, as I was solely concentrating on the damn pixie that burnt my head. As soon as Alice saw my irritated glare she slowly composed herself.

"Well um, you were staring off, um, into space? Yeah. Um, and you started mumbling things about the day you... well... defied us from perfecting your look. ITWASLIKEYOUWERESAYINGANINNERMONOLOGUEORSOMETHING!" Alice and Rosalie finished their explaining so fast that I had to slow it down in my head. "_It... was... like... you were... saying an inner... monologue... or something!_"I blushed a scarlet red realizing I was doing the thing I always did; go off into my own little world and say things to no one but myself, most of the time I started thinking of monologues and random stories, then saying them out loud.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They both just burst into a fit of giggles and fell to the floor, clutching their sides.

"What? Have you two eaten giggle berries or something?" I questioned, then burst into a fit of giggles myself. The 'giggle berries' are contagious! God, I shouldn't be laughing, I'm mad!

We composed ourselves and finished our preparations for the party. Wait, where is the party anyway?

Rose, Alice and I were all wearing stunning party dresses; mine was a dark blue halter neck dress, it wasn't long and it wasn't short, it came down to just above my knees. It was silky and it flared out. It was gorgeous. Alice was wearing a black one shoulder dress, it had white patterns that spiraled on one side of the dress (the left side), it flared out and stopped at her knees. She looked amazing; better than me. Rosalie... wow. Rosalie was wearing a strapless red dress that was skin tight and stopped mid thigh, maybe slightly lower. It was simple but Rosalie made it look exquisite for its simplicity. Rosalie and Alice wore high heels – Alice's were black with a white bow on the side; Rosalie's were red and had red lace that criss-crossed up her leg, then stopped below her knee with a loose bow. I, though wore converse. But it was some strange wedged converse that Alice found. They were dark blue and Rosalie replaced the white laces with some silky dark blue lace.

My hair was in loose curls and it felt like barbed wire with the amount of hairspray Alice applied on it. Alice, somehow, had loose curls in it too, for such short hair I was amazed that it could be smoothed out. It was longer than I thought I guess. Rosalie's hair was curled, like mine and Alice's, but she tied it into a messy ponytail. It was...cool – understatement of the century. It was spectacular.

"Wait guys, where exactly is this party?" I asked confused.

"Oh, we haven't told you have we?" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Rose. I waved my hand for her to explain.

"We are going to some new kids house. The Cullen house. It's a house-warming party. And apparently the three brothers there are hot, single and our age." Rose explained with a wink at the end. I nodded my head and tried to ignore the little gesture Rose made. Boys are idiots. I have plenty of experience to make that statement. Boys come up to me all the time asking me on a date or making a comment about me that makes me uncomfortable. Usually they go too far and I deck them. I have caused three guys nose bleeds and some others bruises and black eyes.

"Lets go!" Alice squealed.

We set off to the Cullen's. I wasn't expecting much, being a house warming party and all. But wow! The house was a glorious white mansion. There were banners and paper lanterns in different colors on the outside of the house. _**(AN: Sorry it's not much of a description, but the inside description makes up for that!)**_

The owners of the glorious house greeted us. Their names were Carlisle and Esme. They were beautiful, and had great personalities.

"Hello, I'm Esme! Welcome to the party ladies. Wow you all look fabulous!" Esme clapped her hands together excitedly. I blushed at her comment. Esme gave us all warm hugs. She was so nice.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." Carlisle greeted us. He shook our hands.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Thank you for inviting us." I replied.

"I'm Alice! I've got to say that I love the house. It's so big!" Alice introduced herself enthusiastically. She was literally vibrating because of her excitement.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I hope you enjoy living Forks." Rose introduced herself.

"Oh, we will enjoy living here again. You see we used to live here, but we moved to Chicago about ten years ago. Our sons were Ten, Eleven and Twelve when we moved and they were angry because they would be leaving some important friends of theirs. They were three girls their age. Our sons are so happy to be living here again!" Esme exclaimed.

"What are your sons names?" I blurted out and instantly blushed. For some reason the name 'Cullen' sounded familiar. Huh.

Esme exchanged a pleased look with Carlisle then answered my question, "Emmett, Jasper and Edward." She smiled at Rose when she said Emmett, then at Alice when she said Jasper, the finally me when she said Edward. The names sounded familiar. Weird.

"I hope we get to meet them." Alice smiled.

"Yes I hope you do meet them." Carlisle agreed with a big grin. It was strange how Esme and Carlisle looked at us. Like they already knew us, and were happy to see us again. Ha! Yeah right...

"We'll see you soon. I think we should keep moving; there's a line forming." I said pointing behind us. Alice and Rosalie agreed and we headed inside. I could have sworn that I heard Esme sigh and say, "The girls have changed so much." I just shrugged it off and headed inside.

The inside looked amazing! It looked more like a club than a home. The living room had been cleared of furniture and had been replaced by a Karaoke area and a DJ playing songs and paying really close attention to the turntables. There were different colored lights traveling across the room. People were dancing happily and mingling. Alice and Rose ran into the crowd and disappeared. I decided to find a kitchen, so I could get a drink. Sure enough, I found it. It connected to a dining room that had a big spread of food on a big round wood table. The Kitchen was large and long and open. It was white and had silver kitchen appliances. There was an island in the middle filled with cups full of Coca Cola. For some reason the kitchen was empty apart from me. I walked over to the little island, grabbed a cup and chugged it down. Wow, I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I scanned the kitchen for a bottle of Coke, so I could get a re-fill. No luck. I sighed and scanned the kitchen one more time.

This Time I saw a Greek God filling his cup with a bottle of Coke. I stared at him. His hair was a beautiful bronze color. His hair looked like it had a mind of it's own; strands of hair were all over the place in different directions, but it looked perfect. He was wearing a black button up shirt that had two buttons a the top undone. He was wearing dark navy jeans and black trainers. Then I looked at his face and was shocked. He had quite pale skin like mine; ivory. His face looked like it had been carved out of marble. All of his facial features were perfect. His eyes were stunning. They were emerald orbs that I could just melt in. But the most shocking thing was that he looked _so_ familiar. I racked my brain to find out why this God looked so familiar. I was searching my mind for when I was eleven for some reason. I remembered a boy my age with emerald eyes and messy bronze hair that had to leave with his family to Chicago... OH MY GOD!

"EDWARD!?" I squealed. He looked up from his cup and stared at me with confusion and concentration on his face.

His face changed into realization and happiness and he exclaimed, "BELLA!?"

I ran over to him and hugged him tight. He did the same, then suddenly lifted me up into the air and span us around. I was giggling uncontrollably and he was laughing. After what seemed like minutes he put me down and said, "Wow, you've changed so much. In a good way. I missed you so much!" He beamed and I had to beam back. I was so happy to have my childhood best friend back. It's been so long! "I missed you too! And you've also changed a lot, in a good way. You look very handsome." I giggled. Who threw the giggle berries in my mouth?

"You look beautiful." Edward replied seriously and sincerity was dripping off of his comment. I blushed a deep red.

"Thanks. And seriously, you look great." I whispered.

"Your blushing! God, how I've missed that blush." He chuckled and I blushed an even deeper red and giggled.

"Who gave us giggle berries?" I giggled. God I was was giggling too much.

He laughed, "I haven't heard that in years. Giggle berries!" He threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was so musical and magical. I loved it and I have missed it.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and blinked them back as best as I could, to no avail.

Edward stopped laughing and looked at me. His face and eyes turned concerned as he got a closer look at my face. The tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked and strangely I saw tears forming in his eyes too.

I wiped furiously at my face and answered, "I just missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again, not after what happened to my parents..." I started sobbing. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands reassuringly up and down my back.

"I thought the same...wait, you said after what happened to your parents. What happened to them?" Edward asked concerned and confused.

I tried to compose myself enough to answer, and did. I told him the whole story of my parents death. He kept his arms around me and gently rubbed my back. When I was done with the story, I looked up at Edward who I found was silently crying and staring at me.

"They're...dead?" Edward asked shocked and upset. I nodded my head and hugged him tighter. We cried silently together for a few minutes then slowly but surely composed ourselves.

For some reason I could open up to Edward and tell him about the death of my parents, which I can't do with anybody, not even with Rosalie and Alice. And it felt good to tell him, and easy. And again for some unknown reason, when I was holding Edward, well when I met Edward again, I felt the void in me fill. I felt whole again, but not completely. I felt like I had begun to heal. It had only been minutes that I saw Edward again, but I had begun to heal. Strange but good.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett? Rose and Alice would love to see them." I said hopeful. I wanted to see Jasper and Emmett! The Calming Influence and The Big Brother Bear!

Edward's emerald orbs lit up with excitement, "Lets go find them." He smiled warmly at me, grabbed my left hand in his right and led me through the mansion.

_**Hey guys! Remember that this is my first fanfiction so be nice in your reviews. I mean tell me if it sucks, but tell me in a nice way. Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! LOL! My updates on this story will not be repetitive. I won't be able to update constantly so I'm sorry if it takes months for me to update. Next chapter we'll meet Emmett and Jasper! Woo! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY'RE ARE ALL STEPHENIE'S! **_

_**OMG! I got the Twilight DVD two days before the proper release date! That's what happens when you pre-order from ! Love Twilight! **_

_**Bye guys! x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hiya!!! **_

_**Bella (my best bud): Hi! **_

_**Alice: Shopping... **_

_**Rosalie: EMMETT! Step AWAY from the pie!**_

_**Emmett: Awwww, Rosie. Just one bite?**_

_**Rosalie: NO! **_

_**Edward: Bella...(dreamy look) **_

_**Bella: Edward...(dreamy look)**_

_**Jasper: (Sighs) Beth does not own Twilight. **_

_**Me: I'm Beth! **_

_**Alice: Jazz? Can we go shopping? (Alice pout)**_

_**Jazz: Sure. (Goes to the car with Alice) **_

_**Bella: For the tenth time today...(rolls eyes) **_

_**Me: Enjoy this chapter! **_

Edward's POV

_This is amazing! This is spectacular! This is unbelievable! There are not enough words in the English language – or any other language – that could describe this moment in my life, _I thought happily. I felt as though my heart had soared into heaven when I saw Bella, for the first time in ten years. God! She was beautiful, exquisite, Angel-like, gorgeous... as I said before; not enough words to describe the beautiful creature, that, at this moment in time, is holding my hand. I internally sighed, contently. Having Bella's hand in mine felt so perfect, so right, that I never wanted to let go.

It's been a long ten years for me. Nothing has ever made me truly happy. But this moment...

As I wondered aimlessly through the mingling crowd, looking for my two adopted brothers, my mind wandered to the faces of Rosalie, Alice and Bella. The day we left for Chicago; _the_ hardest day of my life. I was only eleven, but the feelings I felt on that day, convinced me otherwise. That day, I felt like an adult. It's the only way to describe it. I'm not even sure if it would make much sense to someone else.

The emotions were so advanced and unknown to me that, it caught me off-guard. I felt all the emotions _so_ strongly that... I was scared.

Seeing Bella's face today, reminded me of those feelings. Because I realized, that the emotions were so strong on that day, because of Isabella Marie Swan. I still do not fully accept or understand the emotions, but I cannot dwell on the subject. What is important now, is finding my brothers, Rosalie, and the Pixie known as Alice. _I wonder if she is still tiny..._ I wondered.

I looked behind me, to check on Bella. She was grinning ear-to-ear and practically glowing...but her eyes were still showing the sadness of the horrific conversation, that occurred minutes ago.

I felt my insides burn as the recent event replayed itself in my mind.

I can't believe Bella, Alice and Rosalie's parents are dead.

Bella looked so broken.

She looked so hurt.

She looked like she was burning.

But she looked...comfortable...in my arms.

Poor Rosalie.

Poor Alice.

Poor Bella.

They must all be burning inside.

I was snapped back out of my thoughts as I heard a loud, obnoxious, happy voice bellow, "ROSIE!?" Emmett...

"I guess Emmett found Rose." Bella giggled, and I had to chuckle along. I can just imagine the bone crushing hug Emmett will be giving Rosalie at the moment, and Rosalie smacking his arm, trying to tell him she can't breath. Ha! _**(AN: Can you imagine that though? It would be pretty funny...) **_

"EMMETT! Can't...bre... BREATH!" I presumed was Rosalie screeching at the top of her lungs.

"I'm guessing that...that's Rosalie." I burst into laughter at the thought of Emmett and Rosalie's reunion being exactly like the one I imagined.

Bella joined in my laughter, until a high-pitched squeal came from across the room.

"OH MY GOD! JAZZ!" Pixie...

I looked at Bella who was staring in the direction of the other reunion between Alice and Jasper.

"Pixie?" I asked – more like a statement.

Bella just rolled her eyes and grinned brightly. I took that as conformation.

"C'mon." Bella tugged my arm in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie.

We reached Rose and Em just in time to see Rose kick Emmett in the shin and start yelling stuff about how she needs oxygen.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled and started giggling uncontrollably as she ran towards him.

"BELLS!" Emmett exclaimed. He opened his arms for Bella to jump into, but Bella managed to trip and fall into his arms instead.

Emmett started laughing so loud that some bystanders eyed him curiously and warily. I had to laugh. People eye him warily because of his size and muscular form, but he's just a big softy... unless he's provoked. I have personal experience.

"Wow, Bella! Your still the practically disabled klutz of a person I know and love! Your funny!" Emmett burst into laughter as he gave Bella one of his famous bone crushing bear hugs. Bella blushed a delicious deep red; I wanted to go and rub her cheek, and feel the heat under my long, pale fingers. _She's adorable when she's embarrassed,_ I thought as I stared at her beautiful Angel face.

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett as he put her down, and answered, a little breathless, "Did you expect anything else?"

Emmett grinned cheekily and replied, "No" typical Emmett, but I can't say I blamed him. I expected her to be a klutz until the the end of time. I didn't expect her to be as beautiful as she is though.

A couple of seconds later, a flash of black and white flew past me, and smacked right into Emmett. Is that the...

"EMMETT!" The little woman sobbed.

"Pixie...? ALICE!" Emmett shouted. He scooped Alice up into a big bear hug and comforted her by rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Hey Jasper, Hi Edward," A bell like voice came from my left – next to Jazz. The bell-like voice was pretty, but it didn't compare to Bella's musical smooth voice.

I turned my head to the left and saw a tall, blonde woman, with a simple skin-tight red dress. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail that had many curls. She was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella. Why do I keep comparing her to Bella?

She had piercing ice-blue eyes that I immediately recognized.

Rosalie.

"Hi Rose," I said as I gave her a quick welcoming hug.

"It's great to see you again." Jasper added as I released Rose. He gave her a quick hug like I had and gave her a warm smile, as did I.

"You three have changed so much," Rosalie breathed as she gazed at Emmett, who was currently swinging Alice around with one arm, and Bella with the other. I took in Alice's appearance for the first time.

Alice was tiny, only 5ft maybe. She was wearing a one-shoulder black dress that had swirling white patterns on one side. Her hair was short...but it had been smoothed out so curls could be put in. I'm amazed that that worked. It must be longer than I thought...

Alice was still the lovely, beautiful Pixie-like creature that we left ten years ago. Bella beat Alice in the beauty department. Why am I comparing Alice to Bella?

Rosalie was still the fighter, judging from the kick she gave Emmett that he is still currently rubbing when he thinks no one is watching.

And Bella...Bella is still the klutzy, brown haired, brown eyed – depth less brown orbs – beautiful, blushing, Goddess. Where were all these words coming from? I guess I just missed her so much, that I was emphasizing her appearance.

My eyes roamed over to Bella, and I took in her whole appearance.

My breath hitched as I took in the heavenly being before me.

Bella was wearing a dark blue halter-neck, that went beautifully with her skin, her dress flowed out to her knees where the dress ended. Her hair was loosely curled. The angelic curls screamed out for me to touch them. Her shoes were...Ha! Converse with a wedged heel. So Bella...

She wasn't wearing much makeup. All I could really see was the eyeliner, mascara, and glossy lips that begged for me to kiss them.

These urges were making me slightly uncomfortable. I just wanted to be close to Bella. I glanced at her face, to find her staring intently at me and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. I gave her a beaming smile. Bella blushed instantly as she discovered that she had been caught. She looked away, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

I chuckled and Jasper looked at me quizzically but I just shook my head, indicating that it wasn't important. Jasper shrugged and turned his attention to the black and white hurricane that, I abruptly realized, was heading towards me.

I braced myself as best as I could in the short time I had to prepare.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched happily, as she flung herself into my arms. To my surprise, Alice was as light as a feather – well I wasn't really surprised – and the impact from her felt like nothing.

I hugged her tightly and chuckled, "Nice to see you Pixie. How have you been?"

She giggled quietly then added, "Eddie! I've been great! You?" My face turned into a grimace. I despise the name '_Eddie_'. When I say it, I feel acid on my tongue.

"Don't call me _Eddie_, my name is _Edward_ thank you very much." I said as calmly as possible.

Alice giggled then released me.

"Right then...Where are your parents?" Emmett asked, scanning the crowd.

I saw Bella's arms fly up to her sides; squeezing them as if she was trying to hold herself together. She looked like she was burning again. I was burning too, from the loss of Bella's parents _and_ the pained look on Bella's face.

Rosalie stiffened. Her eyes became wide as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Alice ran over to Jasper – surprisingly – hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest. Jasper was taken aback for a second but he responded quickly, hugging her tightly back and stroking her hair.

I walked over to Bella and rubbed reassuring circles on her back. Bella flung her arms around my waist and pulled me close. I hugged her tightly back.

"Where are...what's wrong?" Emmett asked Rosalie concerned. He walked over to her cautiously. When he stood in front of her, Emmett brushed the tears on Rosalie's face with his thumb as he cupped her face in his large hands.

"Emmett..." Rosalie began but a sob interrupted her. She buried her face in her hands and let the sobs consume her. Emmett rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Emmett..." Alice sighed, "Our parents are dead." Alice choked out before violent sobs crumbled her composure.

Bella erupted into painful, violent sobs that cut through me like a knife. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I furiously blinked them back.

I peeked over at Jasper who I saw was staring at Alice intently, with tears running down his face.

Emmett was frozen, shocked. It took a while for him to reply but he did. He was only able to say one word before tears overtook him.

"Dead?"

_**So what do you think? It's kind of a cliffhanger... not really...I don't Know. **_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Please review and be nice. If you don't like it, tell me in a nice way. Oh! And give me any suggestions for the story. I will read them and consider them. If I think a suggestion is good, I'll try and squeeze it into the story. **_

_**Bye...x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! I'm just gonna warn you now that I am NOT a very funny person. In fact I SUCK at telling jokes. Seriously I have no real sense of humor. I laugh at **__**EVERYTHING! **__** Sooooo... that's where you guys step in. I need good lines for my story that will make people laugh. I can't get any off of my friends because they **__**don't like Twilight**__** (Mouth hangs open in shock). Yeah... boo them! Shall I bitch slap all of them? I think I should...**_

_**Anyways, PM me and give me funny lines that you think the characters should say. Oh and NO SWEARING. Sorry guys. My dad checks my story for inappropriate language. Your funny lines can have "Damn" and "flippin'" and "bloody" and "ass" things like that. Example, "Damn the people who don't like us! They can bloody say what they like! They are all asses! Flippin' mental psychos..." That was something my friend said the other day because some stupid lasses, who I am sure, detest us were giving us dirty looks and I said something like "I think they are talking about us" and my friend just blurted that out. My friend has a dirty mouth. That's the cleanest bunch of phrases she's said in forever. **_

_**Anyway...I hope you get the gist of it. **_

_**Bella Swan my best bud says that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THAT'S ALL STEPHENIE MEYER'S! SHE RULES! LOL! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Bella's POV

I felt the darkness creep through my body and the flaming inferno overpower me as Emmett said that one word. I collapsed in Edward's arms as he held me tightly. My body had given up. My body was letting the fire, the emptiness, the darkness engulf me and torture my mind and body.

It was winning.

I was losing.

And I accepted it with open arms, no matter how much it hurt.

In the darkness that had overpowered me there was a glimmer of hope. A blurred, distant, God-like face, that had piercing green orbs.

I could only faintly hear the party's booming music. And I could hardly hear the frantic voices around me.

I could pick out certain words, but not whole sentences.

"Bella!" I heard; it was a panicked distant whisper to me. I heard something about "upstairs" and "room" but that was all. It was meaningless to me right now. I was covered in raging fire that licked at the very core of my being. That ripped apart my soul. And made the void in me grow.

Who would have thought that one little word could make me like this. I feel so powerless against this torturous haze of burning. I don't know how much longer my body can take it.

I just want to give up.

_NO! _A fierce snarl came from the back of my head.

_Why shouldn't I give up? _I questioned harshly back, _There's nothing left for me! _

_Your wrong..._The voice whispered back to me.

I decided to name the voice "Newton", because this voice was annoying just like him. I knew that the voice was "Reasonable Bella" but I would never admit that. I knew it, but I would not admit it.

_How am I wrong? _I asked icily.

_Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper...Edward, _Newton said the names pointedly, emphasizing the names. But when Newton said the Edward's name, Newton said it softly and knowingly. I cringed at the thought of Newton being right.

Newton is getting a new name...

"Reason"?

Yeah, that sounds weird but it fits.

_See what I mean? When you hear those names, you start to believe. You started to believe me, well you. _Reason whispered thoughtfully and confidently.

_Thank you Reason. Sorry for calling you Newton. _God! I'm a loony! I'm having conversations with myself, and giving the other voice a name! I really need to sort my life out.

_Edward can help. _Reason mumbled. Ugh! There I go again with the name!

Reason – ugh – had a point. I felt like I had started to heal, seeing Edward again. Don't get me wrong, his adopted brothers are important to me too, but Edward...there's something there. Something that deeply connects us. I think...it's hard to tell.

Reason – ugh – had given me reasons. Ha! I had to laugh at that...pathetic. I'm only laughing in my mind!

I tried desperately to fight the darkness and the flames. I tried to grasp any escape I could find that would help me find my consciousness.

I thought about all the important people in my life. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were back into the equation. I'd known them since I was three. Since they had come back into my life, they are now definitely important to me. They always have been.

_Especially Edward._ Reason snickered.

_Shut up!_ I shouted. Okay this is getting weird. I need to stop thinking up conversations in my head. Stupid subconsciousness.

"Bella? Bella are you there? Wake up." The voice was close and I could hear the sobs erupting from the person and nearby people sobbing quietly too.

"Bella?" The voice again. It was velvety smooth and sounded really familiar. I wracked my brain for the voice. Then it came again.

"Bella? Can you hear me..." A sob interrupted the person, "Bella?" It's a tortured, pain filled whisper that cuts me like a knife. That's when I suddenly recognize the voice.

"Edward?" I found my voice! Even if I sounded raspy and my voice cracked a bit.

I tried so hard to find my eyes; to let myself see the God that was crying for me.

I didn't like it when he cried. It hurt me. And I'm sure, that, Edward will be looking at me right now with a tortured and torn expression. Like he was burning. Just like me. I hate it.

Edward should not be on fire! Not like me! It's so wrong. He should not feel my pain!

I fought furiously against the fire and darkness. I needed to show Edward that I was okay. Show my friends and family that I was fine. The burning now was just a mild sting that I can fight.

After a while of fighting, I felt myself break through the haze that engulfed me. I could feel my body again. I could feel my eyes. Then I heard a whisper, "Bella?" It was broken. It was Edward.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. The lights in the room were blinding me. I had to blink a few times so my eyes would focus on _something._

Edward's POV

3:46am. Approximately seven hours and fourteen minutes since Bella collapsed and fainted.

I lay beside her, on my bed, holding her hand and praying that she will respond to my pleas again.

She had said my name once, about three hours ago. She has not responded since.

I felt myself being torn apart. Being burned by unknown forces. I can't stand to watch Bella this way. She looks so fragile. Like a soap bubble that could pop at any second by the slightest of touches. I hold her hand now to remind myself that she is here, and she has not popped like the soap bubble she is.

All of these emotions. What were they? Sorrow? Regret? Pain? Concern?...Love?

No it can not be love.

I look over to the angel. Her face is scrunched up in pain. I can't bear it. I have to try something!

"Bella?" I asked. My voice sounded broken to me.

Bella's hands started to twitch, then gradually began to curl into fists the relax again. A glimmer of hope was ignited in me. I watched in anxiousness as Bella's body twitched, tense then relax.

My eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of movement on Bella's face.

My eyes darted to watch as her angelic face began to relax from the pained expression. Her eyes began to flutter as her eyes slowly but surely opened.

She blinked a few times – probably due to the amount of light in my bedroom – trying to focus her eyes. I tried to lock my eyes with hers as she came back to reality.

_Bella, please look at me, _I begged in my head. And as if she had heard me, her depth less chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

A weak but dazzling smile appeared on her face as she saw me. I had to smile back.

"Edward, I'm okay."

_**So what do you think? Review! Please? **_

_**Be nice in your reviews please! **_

_**I am open for suggestions that you would like to see in my story. **_

_**Bye...x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! **_

_**Okay well... last week I kinda lied about me being funny...People laugh at me all the time because of my clumsiness. Seriously, I fell down the stairs five times yesterday – all because I was trying to kill a spider with air freshener and I fell over my cat (Puss-puss) a few times. I'm clumsy! I don't know why. **_

_**Anyway! **_

_**Enough about me and my clumsy ways. **_

_**Bella my best bud says; BETH DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **_

**Bella's POV**

He just sat there, staring at me. He had a dazzling smile on his face that made me blush. Even though he had a dazzling smile on his face he looked...broken slightly. I could see it in his exquisite emerald eyes.

There were all sorts of emotions in his face and eyes: relief, happiness, sadness, anxiousness, all sorts of things. I could name them all...except for one. It was strange.

I took a closer look at Edward's face, and my smile immediately faded. His eyes were red and puffy – like he had been crying. Under his eyes were deep purple bruises – he mustn't have slept. His lips were chapped. There was a big red mark in the shape of his hand on his face – he must have been lying his head in his hand. His hair was still the perfect mess, but it was more of a mess than before.

Edward looked at me; a mask of concern on his face.

I realized that his face was concerned because of the abrupt change on my face. I smiled reassuringly at him and tried to sit up. As I tried, my vision suddenly became clouded with green and purple blotches. I immediately feel back onto the pillow with a huff.

Wait!

I'm on a bed?

I looked to my left then to my right – which was not a good idea because I forgot what I was doing, due to the Greek God laying beside me. My mind was blank.

_Me, Edward, bed..._I stopped my thoughts right there.

I stared at Edward with a big goofy smile on my face. He had a goofy smile on his face too.

"Welcome back," Edward whispered. His voice was a little raspy.

"Good to be back!" I exclaimed loudly. Edward threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect neck. I wanted to run my index finger down it, and feel the smoothness. _Stop!!!_ I screeched at myself.

Edward's laughter eventually died down and his face turned concerned again.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You looked like you were in a lot of pain." Edward asked. I sighed. I didn't want to think about the pain. It was faint but I could feel it well.

I grimaced then answered, "The pain is faint, I'm fine." I pleaded with my eyes for him to let it go. He looked into my eyes. It was like he could see my soul, and I could see his.

He seemed to have gotten the hint that I didn't want to talk about it because he asked, "Are you tired?"

I had to admit, until he mentioned it, I didn't notice how tired I was. I wonder what the time is...

"What time is it?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Edward looked over to his clock then yawned. "3:52" He answered with another yawn.

It was bright around me so it must be the afternoon.

"PM?" I asked. He shook his head.

"AM," He corrected with a laugh that had no humor.

AM!? Where are Rose and Alice? Where are Emmett and Jasper? Where are Carlisle and Esme?

"Where is everyone?" I whispered.

"Alice and Rose are in the guest room, sleeping. Emmet and Jasper are in their rooms. Our parents are sleeping."He answered a bit sleepily. His eyelids looked heavy so I decided it was time for sleep.

"Let's sleep. Could you turn the light off? It's too bright in here." Edward nodded and got up to turn the light off.

I took in Edward's room. The walls were a dark brown with the occasional white stripe. There was a dark brown sofa pushed into the corner with a small white coffee table, that had a couple of books piled on it. There was a big, black, impressive stereo system near the bed. Next to the stereo system was a massive collection of Cd's stacked on many white shelves. It was the largest collection I had ever seen. At the end of the bed, pointing towards the sofa, were some white shelves with many books. The wall that the sofa was pushed against, I noticed, was just a massive window. I could see the moon and stars in the night sky shine down on the world. The bed had a dark brown comforter and white sheets. The pillows were dark brown with two white stripes on them. The bed's frame was white and made of wood.

I was suddenly pulled out of my observations as the room became dark. The moon and stars put a lot of light into the room so it wasn't pitch black.

I raised my head slightly so I could see Edward. For some reason he was still in his clothes from the party. I looked down at myself. I was still in my party clothes too. I blushed.

I heard Edward sit down on something. I looked up to find him on his sofa.

"What are you doing?" I asked puzzled. Why wasn't he coming over to his bed?

"Uh, I'm getting ready to sleep." He said like it was obvious.

"You're not sleeping on the sofa. You're sleeping in your bed." I stated.

"I want to give you your space." He countered with a shrug. I didn't care.

"It's _your_ bed. I'll sleep on the sofa." I said as I sat up slowly in Edward's bed.

"No. I'm fine on the sofa." Edward finished. But I wasn't going to give up.

"You'll hurt your back." I argued.

"You'll hurt your back on the sofa too." He said matter-of-fact-ly. He had a point.

"But I'd feel horrible knowing that you hurt your back because of me." I pleaded with a small pout.

"Okay...Why don't we both sleep in the bed? There's plenty of room." Edward offered warily. I was okay with that.

"Finally an agreement." I sighed. He laughed and came over to the bed.

I scooted over to the left to give him room then rolled over so my back faced him. I felt the bed sink next to me. I peeked over my shoulder to see that Edward had his back to me too.

I sighed contently. This bed was really comfy. I snuggled my face into the comforter and took a deep breath. Wow! The bed smelled great. Like honey and candy. It smelled really sweet.

I sighed quietly one more time then said sleepily, "Goodnight Edward."

Edward chuckled then corrected me, "It's actually morning Bella. So...sweet dreams." He said 'sweet dreams' softly.

"Oh, sweet dreams then." I yawned.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

My dreams were filled with beaches, ice-rinks, parties, and oddly, Edward and I.

My first night dreaming of Edward Cullen.

I liked it.

**Edward's POV **

It didn't take long for me to drift to sleep.

I had dreams of restaurants, bowling alleys, beaches, vacations, and oddly, Bella and I.

I dreamt about Bella Swan for the first time.

I liked it.

**Bella's POV **

My sleep was disturbed by little giggles and _aw_'s.

My eyelids felt heavy and my limbs felt stiff. I stretched a bit, but stopped shocked that I felt something warm wrapped around my middle. I peaked under the covers to find a well-muscled, ivory arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder, to find that my face was just inches away from Edward's. I blushed and tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but the arm wrapped around me pulled me closer to Edward.

I sighed. I wasn't tired anymore. I wanted to get up and take a shower; have some breakfast too because I was hungry.

"They look so cute." I heard a familiar voice giggle. I peaked over Edward's shoulder to find, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper watching us.

"Hi guys," I yawned. I blushed a deep red as I heard snickers and giggles.

"HI BELLA AND EDWARD!" Emmett shouted. I must have still been half asleep because I jumped. Edward's eyes shot open and he gasped. He span round really fast and tumbled off the bed. He landed on the floor and a big gust of air left his lungs. I burst out laughing. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"BELLA!" Rosalie and Alice cried as they came running to the bed. They tackled me and knocked the wind out of me.

"Whoa!" I gasped. Alice and Rose enveloped me in a tight hug.

"We were so worried!" Alice sobbed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wake up!" Rose agreed while sobbing too.

"C'mon you two. I'm fine! There's no need for you two to cry." I comforted them.

They both nodded and rubbed their faces as they pulled away from me.

"BELLS!" Emmett boomed as he ran over to the bed. He scooped me up and gave me a big bone crushing hug.

"Em...can't...breath!" I squeaked. He laughed a booming laugh and put me on my feet at the side of the bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked calmly as he walked over to me and gave me a warm, friendly hug.

"I'm fine Jasper, thanks." I reassured him as he released me.

I smiled at all of them. It was great to have us all back together after so long.

"Help," Edward's velvet smooth voice came from beside me.

I looked over at him and burst out laughing. Edward was in a heap on the floor. He was tangled up in the comforter. He was upside down with his back resting on the side of his bed. His face looked a little flushed. His legs were up in the air.

"Here you go Edward," I laughed as I pulled his legs forward. He did a roll and then sat up on the floor with a whiny "ow". I burst out laughing again. Everyone laughed too, except for Edward who glared at everyone.

"Aw, Eddie! Are you tired?" Emmett asked Edward like he was talking to a five year old. I laughed harder as Edward gave Emmett a death glare.

Edward growled, "my name is _Edward_." Edward mimicked Emmett's tone.

"Stop it boys, me and the girls need to go. Everyone exchange numbers." Alice ordered. Everyone scattered around the Cullen house for their cell phones. My purse was on Edward's coffee table so I didn't need to look far.

A few minutes later everyone had each others number.

"We'll make plans today!" Rosalie called as she ran to our car. Alice and I were close behind.

"Call ya soon!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward shouted.

As we were pulling out of the Cullen's driveway, Alice squealed followed by me and Rosalie's.

Rosalie sighed, "I can't believe they're back."

"Yeah," Alice and I sighed at the same time.

Whatever we were doing with the guys today, I was really looking forward to it.

_**What do you think? Review in a nice way please? **_

_**Any suggestions for my story? **_

_**I LOVE all the people who**_ _**have reviewed! Thanks for the awesome comments! **_

_**I'll try and update soon! **_

_**Bye...x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **_

_**There's not much to say except there are a few surprises in this chapter...(evil laugh) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Bella's POV **

Alice and Rosalie literally tore the house apart getting ready for the outing with the guys.

And to be honest, I did too.

We called the guys about ten minutes after we arrived back at the house to discuss plans. The guys were thinking of going to Port Angeles to watch a movie, but Alice came up with the brilliant idea of going to the park and have a picnic. Obviously Emmett agreed immediately because of the children's play area. Edward and Jasper were slightly reluctant because of all the screaming children, but we eventually convinced them.

Not many kids go to the park. God knows why, but the park is always empty when I go to write. You see, I'm a journalist and I'm working on a book. I go to the park because of the peaceful atmosphere and the freshness. It helps me write from my heart and soul. The same with my music – oh yeah, I play the guitar – I can put all of my being into the song.

Anyway.

Alice started to screech how many minutes we had left to get ready. We decided to meet the boys at the park, at the play area – Emmett's idea.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Alice yelled in a full blown panicked frenzy. I was already dressed and ready. I put on some white leggings and a dark blue cotton dress shirt that had a material belt round the middle. My dress shirt also had a hood, for some reason; I mean, how can it keep me dry? It's cotton. I put a white clip in my hair that had a tight silk bow attached to it. I put on my dark blue flats and went for the natural look – no makeup and hair down and wavy.

I had to admit that, I looked okay. Considering that I picked out my ensemble. I would usually just put on a t-shirt with jeans and flats. I was proud of myself for the change.

I decided to take my journal and song book; just in case I got inspired.

"ONE MINUTE! GET A MOVE ON ROSE!" Alice screeched. I had to laugh. Rose was probably going over the top...again.

I walked down the two flights of stairs to the entrance to our little home, and saw someone carrying a; picnic basket, blanket, umbrella, books, materials (huh?), sewing kit (what?), and a couple of soccer balls. All were piled on top of each other, floating in mid air. I bent down to look under the pile of stuff and saw two pixie-like legs with some purple Jimmy Choo flats.

"Pixie?" I asked the big pile of clutter. I heard a breathless gasp and the ball of clutter flew forwards towards me. I quickly ran out of the way, but tripped and had to grab the front door handle to steady myself. I banged my left arm on the door handle and I let out a painful yell, followed by many profanities.

"BELLA! Don't scare me like that dammit!" Alice yelled as she got up off the floor. She quickly started to collect the pile of clutter in to her little arms.

"Alice, let me help." I offered my assistance while cradling my left arm with my right hand. Alice took one look at me and shook her head.

"Get in the car!" Alice demanded, and I quickly agreed. Alice nodded her head then yelled, "Rose for God's sake, HURRY UP!"

"Calm down Pixie! Damn, what did you do to your arm Bells?" Rosalie asked while eying my left arm suspiciously.

"Alice here," I pointed at Alice accusingly with my left arm, "threw that pile of crap at me and I tried to get out of the way, but tripped and hit my arm on the door handle!" I growled, my arm had started to throb.

Rosalie shook her head then sighed, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

We left a couple of minutes later after I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge. The ride to the park was mostly spent talking about the guys. Alice started swooning over Jasper.

"Gosh you guys, he's gorgeous. When I saw him in that party, I didn't really recognize. I went over to him and asked 'are you from Forks, I haven't seen you before' and he spun around and his eyes went wide, I thought they were gonna pop out of his sockets, then he came over to me and took my hand. I felt a spark between us. He whispered my name then I got it! I just looked into his eyes and I thought that I could see his soul or something. He smiled at me and I just went mad and hugged him really tight then started crying. He comforted me and...I don't know guys,it just felt magical." Alice sighed. Then Rosalie started,

"I was just walking around trying to find you guys and then I saw this massive, muscled man that looked really familiar. I couldn't stop staring at him, and before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me curiously. Then I just whispered 'Emmett?" and then he cracks the goofiest, sexiest grin I've ever seen. He just picked me up and hugged me real close and tight, God I couldn't breath! Where his skin touched mine it felt like it was on fire." Rosalie sighed contently.

Alice and Rose snapped out of their daze and turned to me expectantly. I was driving, but I could feel there eyes on me, and I knew that I had to tell them about mine and Edward's reunion.

"I went into the kitchen to get a drink, I chugged my first cup down and I scanned the kitchen for a bottle so I could get a refill. I just saw Edward leaning over his cup, pouring some Coke into it, I just stared at him and I thought he was some kind of...Greek god," I admitted shyly then continued, "then I looked at his face and I was shocked. He looked gorgeous and familiar. I realized who he was after staring a bit more. I squealed and jumped into his arms. We started talking and then the topic of our...parents," I flinched, "and I told him the whole story of what happened. He listened and when I was finished...he was crying too." I finished it there and glanced at Rose and Alice. They were clearly shocked.

"You told him?" Alice whispered. I simply nodded and concentrated on the road.

We didn't talk after that.

About twenty minutes later, I parked the car in front of the Park. We all carried something and headed toward the play area.

It was late summer and already some of the trees were changing color. I love the trees in the Autumn. The colors are so vibrant and rich.

"Hey guys! I found them." Rose called, pointing towards a bench outside the play area. I ran to Rose and so did Alice. I saw Edward and Jasper, but I couldn't spot Emmett. Probably in the play area. And at that moment to prove my assumption correct I heard Emmett call, "ROSIE, PIXIE, BELLS! OVER HEAR!" I looked at the play area and giggled. Emmett was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, swinging his arms around. Alice, Rosalie and I walked over to the bench where Edward and Jasper were sitting and dumped all the clutter on the benches table. Edward's eyes widened as he stared at the pile of crap we brought. Jasper just shook his head and chuckled, "Alice."

"Hey guys!" Alice beamed while staring at Jasper who was staring back.

"Hey," I said softly while smiling at Edward. He flashed a brilliant crooked smile that made my breath hitch.

"Emmett! You'll get stuck in there!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett. I watched as Rose ran over to Emmett and started to tug on his shirt. Emmett was trying to crawl through one of the tunnels, that was clearly too small for him.

"Rosie..." Emmett whined while pouting like a child at Rose.

"Emmett..." Rosalie warned while glaring at Emmett. He clearly got the message because he scrambled to his feet, the ran towards the climbing frame with Rose close behind.

I was paying so much attention to Emmett and Rose that I didn't realize someone was behind me until they whispered, "You look beautiful Bella," I span round and locked eyes with Edward, who was looking spectacular. He was wearing some long khaki shorts, some white trainers and a white polo shirt. His emerald eyes were smoldering. I found it hard to breath and my legs felt weak. I quickly, reluctantly, broke our gaze by grabbing my journal and heading towards the large pond on the opposite side of the play area. Before I headed there, I turned to Edward who was eying me curiously, and said, "Thanks, you look good," I nodded and smiled warmly, then an idea popped into my head. "Follow me," I ordered and motioned with my hand to come. He nodded and began walking towards me. I turned around and headed for the edge of the pond.

When I got there I sat, cross-legged, and stared at the water. The water was clear and pure and I could see some massive golden fish swimming around. There were pink water lilies floating on top of the water. Some ducks were traveling across the water effortlessly. It was beautiful and my favorite place to think and write.

"It's beautiful," Edward's velvet smooth came from my right as he sat down beside me. '

"Yeah...it's my favorite place to come and think. I come here to write too. Did I tell you that I'm a journalist?" I asked.

"No you didn't. I'm a pianist. I perform sometimes." He replied.

"I play the guitar and I sometimes sing. And no you can't hear me sing or play." I stated.

"Why?" Edward asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It's my own private thing." I shrugged.

"Do you want to hear me play sometime?" Edward asked suddenly. I had to admit that I really did want to hear him play, but I feel a little guilty that I told him that he can't hear me.

"Sure," I looked at him and smiled warmly. He smiled back.

Suddenly the atmosphere around us changed. It became charged and electric. I found that all I wanted to do right now was kiss Edward. I looked into Edward's emerald eyes. There were so many emotions in them, I couldn't name a single one.

His eyes darkened as they looked into my soul.

He leaned his face down, closer to mine.

Our lips were inches apart.

So close...

I jumped at the sound of 'Clare de Lune' coming from Edward's pocket.

**Edward's POV **

SO CLOSE!

I silently cussed at the person who interrupted.

I scrambled for my phone, breaking Bella's gaze.

I looked at the caller id.

Tanya.

My irritated state evaporated.

I forgot about Tanya...

_**(Evil laugh) Told you there would be a surprise! **_

_**It's a cliffhanger!!!! I'm evil, right?**_

_**Tell me what you think! Be nice in you reviews please. **_

_**REVIEW!!! **_

_**Bye...x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Yeah...Tanya...Sorry!**_

_**But Tanya is an important character, because of her, Bella develops as a person. So pleeeeaaaasssseee don't get mad! **_

_**I can assure you that everything works out for the best. **_

_**I'm not happy about Tanya being in the story, but she HAS to be in it. The story doesn't work without her. **_

_**Sorry again! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **_

_**This is just fluff...**_

**Bella's POV **

_The next morning..._

I still can't believe it.

Well I can. But I don't want to...

I've been crying in my room for hours now. I haven't had _any_ sleep. I've just been releasing my emotions all night by screaming, crying and kicking.

I can't believe Edward was about to kiss me, when he full well knows that he has a girlfriend!

I screamed into my pillow one more time and let sobs erupt from my chest.

How could he do this to me? How? Why would he do this to me? He knows what I've been through. He knows my pain.

When I heard the woman on the other side of the conversation I just...snapped. I just stared at Edward, wide-eyed. He kept talking to _her _in front of me and using the words 'babe' and 'sweetheart' and...'love'. When he said that word, I ran. I ran for my life. I was sure that the flames would have caused me unconsciousness, but to my surprise, they just fueled my want to get out of there. I left in the car and left Rose and Alice. They understood. They didn't come after me; they knew that I needed to be alone. They called my name and I just looked at them. They immediately stopped calling and let me be.

My sobs eventually calmed and I was able to breath properly again. I wiped my eyes furiously; the sting of my tears was getting irritating.

I sighed and got up off my bed. I needed something to do to get my mind off of the stupid flames that were raging through me. I decided to turn my radio on and lay on my bed.

"_Hey America here's a song from Paramore, Let the Flames Begin! Enjoy!" _The host's voice came from the radio and I sighed. I don't really like Punk Pop bands. I was about to turn the station over when I heard the opening verse:

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin.  
So let the flames begin. _

That opening verse hit me. That described _me,_ Rose and Alice too. I realized, in that moment, how fragile I _had _become, how broken. And the memory of my parents was just a spark, and I did give all my oxygen to it. The flames hit me when I remembered too much.

That first verse _is _me. That's all I am. Fragile and broken.

I listened to the song further and actually liked it.

I actually liked _Paramore_! Ha!

I decided to listen to more songs by them. I walked over to my desk, sat down and turned on my laptop.

I logged in on and searched for the band.

Wow! They have a lot of songs...

That's what I did for a few hours. I just listened to _Paramore. _I noticed next to the description of the group, there were a few suggestions for artists like them. I searched through the different artists and found one that was cool. _Panic! At the disco..._

I listened to so many bands and artists, it was insane. Looks like my music tastes are expanding. I'm changing...

THAT'S IT!!

I'm going to change. I'm going to change my appearance, especially my clothes. I'm going to change my perspective on life. Right now, I think it's a torturous place that you have to endure till death finally takes you. I'm changing that. I'm going to live my life and have fun! Screw Edward! Screw the stupid flames! Screw loneliness! I'm getting more friends. Meet new people!

My minds made up!

"ALICE!" I yelled from my desk chair. A few seconds later, Alice came running into my room looking worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked while examining my state. I just laughed and shook my head. Alice looked confused, so I explained.

"Pixie, grab your car keys and wallet. We're going shopping. I'm changing into something different. I'm going to become the Bella I should be."

Alice beamed and agreed completely. She started jumping around, bouncing off the walls. She dragged me out of the house within seconds. Alice was jumping up and down while driving; I got a little scared. Maybe I should rethink this...

_NO! _I yelled at myself. This was it. I'm going to become the true me. Not this impostor who has been damaged. I'm becoming me.

_Several hours after intense makeover sessions and shopping..._

A gasp came from behind me as I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing an electric blue cotton t-shirt and dark Grey skinny jeans. On my feat were some electric blue converse with black swirls on the sides and white laces. My t-shirt was soft and comfortable. It was long; it went over my belt loops. I was wearing a black belt over the top of my shirt. It had silver square rectangles that were really shiny, parallel to each other as they ran around my belt. I was wearing a bright blue necklace that just had big beads on it, and some big button earrings to match. I was wearing some electric blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner, with a light touch of mascara. I wore some clear lip gloss that tasted like strawberries. I had spent some money on a new hairstyle and asked for some big loose angelic curls to be permed in. My hair wasn't tightly permed. I didn't want to look like a poodle! These curls were big and loose and were only halfway down my hair.

I had to admit that...I looked great.

"Alice you're a genius," I whispered. Alice had decided on everything. I had no clue on where to start. Alice just asked me a few questions about myself and then she just knew what to buy.

"Thank you!" Alice sang as she skipped over to me. Rosalie burst into the room then, looking very excited. I took a deep breath and turned towards her. And to my surprise, she gasped. She scanned my outfit and my face.

"Bella...it's you. That is definitely you. You look gorgeous," Rosalie said. I was thrilled. She said that it was me.

Me.

YES!

"Thanks guys," I responded. I opened my arms for a group hug. Alice and Rose tackled me to the floor. I gasped then started to giggle. Alice and Rose joined in.

"GIGGLE BERRIES!" We yelled, which just made us giggle more.

Now that my appearance was sorted out, it was time for the perspective on life.

Party time.

_**This is just fluff really, but it's important. Edward's POV is the next chapter. His take on the whole Tanya event and Bella running away because of him.**_

_**This is short but whatever. Review please!! In a nice way. I'm updating really soon. **_

_**Oh! By the way Spotify is a cool website where you can listen to over 75,000 artists for FREE! Just become a member and there you go...**_

_**Go to **__.com___

**Preview of the next chapter **

**Edward's POV **

_What have I done? _I thought to myself as I sat on my sofa, head in my hands...

_**That's not really a good preview...That line might not even be in the next chapter. **_

_**Sorry again for the Tanya thing. **_

_**Bye...x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Chapter seven wasn't my best work... This chapter will be much better...trust me ;) **_

_**This is just fluff but you should read it. This is the build up to the party, which I can promise you will be **_**really **_**interesting. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Edward's POV **

_What have I done? _I thought shamefully as I sat on my sofa, head in my hands.

The look on Bella's face was terrifying. She looked like someone had just...ripped something out of her...like _I _had just ripped something out of her. I can't believe I just talked to Tanya in front of Bella, I mean where did the word _love _come from? Yes, I have told Tanya that I love her...I've just never called her _love _before...I don't know why I said it, I...I just did. Bella just ran away then. She was burning...I caught a glimpse of her face before she ran...so much pain twisted her features. Why couldn't I control myself? I was going to _kiss _her, and I already have a girlfriend...Bella probably thinks that I'm a sick piece of work that needs more than one woman. And I'm not that! I've been getting distant from Tanya and I literally just forgot about her when I saw Bella again. I know it's no excuse...it's quite pathetic.

I remember when I first met Tanya. The first day at my new school. She became my best friend and we eventually started dating at the age of eighteen. I'm twenty-one now so we've been together for three years...not that it matters. Deep down I know that Tanya is only a friend...nothing more. To be truthful, _she _asked _me _out first. I told her yes because I thought it would be fun...I didn't know it would get as serious as it has.

The first time I told her that I loved her it didn't feel...right. But I told her because that's what I thought, it wasn't what I felt. I thought I loved her, but I didn't _feel _like I did.

Ugh! This not working...I need to think about something else...

I need to apologize to Bella.

I don't deserve her forgiveness, I just need her to know that I'm sorry.

**Bella's POV **

"So...do you want to go to a club, throw a party, or go to someones else's party?" Alice asked while jumping around my room. Rose, Alice and I are discussing plans for tonight or tomorrow. I want to stay here and throw a party, you know, familiar surroundings. And to be truthful...I've never been to a club in my life...never. That's a bit pathetic considering I'm twenty-one and all. Actually it's really pathetic.

"Can we throw a party here?" I asked them. Alice got a twinkle in her eyes and she started jumping on my bed like it was a trampoline.

"Yes!" - bounce- "fantastic!" - bounce - "brilliant!" Alice suddenly gasped; jumped off my bed then ran out of my bedroom screaming stuff about "shopping" and "guests" and "lists" and...God knows what else. Rosalie sighed and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'll go rein her in. She's going to go over the top!" Rosalie threw her hands up in the air, exasperated but she had a massive grin on her face. To be honest, I felt just like Alice. I was panicking about, what to buy, who to invite, decorations, outfit (shocker!), makeup (gasp!), music and entertainment.

"No Rosalie! Let her go over the top!" I laughed. Rosalie looked at me shocked, curiosity and excitement in her eyes. "Oh God! Rosalie, what am I going to wear?! My makeup! Who are we going to invite?! Decorations!" - I gasped - "Music!" I practically yelled everything while running around my room like a mad woman. Rose burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

Rosalie pointed at me and in between laughs got out, "You're...acting...like...ALICE!" Rosalie was consumed by a new round of laughter. I simply stuck my tongue out and scowled at her before running out of the room and shrieking, "ALICE!"

_Several hours of planning later... _

This is the part I've been regretting. Whether to invite Edward or not. It's not fair to invite his brothers and not him. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet. What he did to me was horrible but...UGH! Why can't I get this bloody guilt thing out of my head?! He doesn't deserve to come! Not after what he did...

"Bella...you don't have to invite Edward," Alice offered hesitantly. My mind screamed for me to say '_Good! Cause I'm not inviting him,' _but for some reason my mouth didn't agree.

"No no, invite him," I was shocked at my answer. But I should have figured as much. Stupid subconsciousness. I have to admit that I want Edward to come and I don't. I want him to come because I can't stop thinking about his stupid gorgeous face and I want to see him. And I don't want him to come for obvious reasons. _His stupid gorgeous face wins!_ I thought bitterly.

"Um...okay. What about music? We could hire a band or just play Cd's in the stereo," Alice suggested, but I had a better idea. I was nervous and hesitant to offer this because it's a private thing, but I could just do something else.

I took a deep breath and said, "how about I play and sing? I could just sing songs from other artists," I offered. Alice squealed and threw herself into my arms.

"Bella! Are you sure? If you are then that's fantastic! You're a great singer and guitarist!"

I blushed, "yes, Alice I'm sure. Now get off of me before I suffocate!" Alice was squeezing me a bit too tightly. I started to find it hard to breath.

Alice released me and giggled, "sorry."

I was really scared now. Not only did I have the pressure of seeing Edward but now I'm going to be singing in front of loads of people...OH MY GOD!

Breath Bella, breath.

This should be interesting...

And scary.

_**Okay! Tell me what you think. If you think it's crap, tell me in a nice way. **_

_**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE????**_

_**Next chapter...THE PARTY!!!! **_

_**I'm sure you'll like it. I hope...**_

_**Bye...x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! **_

_**THE PARTY!!!! YES! FINALLY! Sorry for the wait guys; I just wanted to get this as perfect as possible. **_

_**This chapter is going to be in everyone's POV: Alice's, Bella's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, And Edward's... **_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **_

_**Here goes! Think...think...think...think...**_

_**I GOT IT! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Alice's POV **

Bella's...different. It's not her. Her style is definitely her, but her personality is completely not her. It's like she's taking different people's personalities, and copying them. Poor Bella-bug. She needs to reach deep inside her and spread her wings.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized that Jasper had been saying my name, till he shook me lightly. He gave me a concerned look, but I just shook my head.

Right now I'm sitting in _Starbucks _ in Port Angeles with Jazz. It's a date...I think...

"Jazz?" I asked him before taking a sip of my Chocolate Frappacino _**(AN:I think that's how you spell it)**_ and looking at him warily.

"Yeah Alice?" He answered back. His sky blue eyes burning with curiosity.

"Is this a date?" I asked him while looking at the floor, playing with the straw in my cup. I was really nervous for his answer. Huh, I've never felt this nervous round a guy before...

I didn't get an immediate answer, so I peaked at him, looking through my eyelashes. To my surprise and relief, he had a beautiful grin on his face.

"Of course it is silly..." Jazz trailed off and then sadness covered his features, as his luscious lips formed a frown, _God how I want to kiss those lips, _"Unless you don't want it to be a date..." Jasper added in a disappointed tone. I gasped, how could he think that I didn't want this to be a date? Jasper was sitting across from me, looking very apologetic. _The coffee table isn't tall or large or long... _

I flung myself over the coffee table at him, and enveloped him in a tight hug. I looked up into his gorgeous sky blue orbs, "JAZZ! Of course I want this to be a date! How could you doubt that? Jasper, I..." I stopped myself immediately. I was about to say that I love Jasper! Do I love him? I love Jasper...? _I LOVE JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN! _I squealed in my head. Wait...isn't it a bit early to think that? I mean we've known each other for ages...but this is our first date...

**Jasper POV **

I stiffened. What was Alice about to say? Was it what I thought she was going to say? That she was going to say that she loved me? Do I love her? Is it too early to think that? Was it the right time to say that? Do I love Alice...?

_I love Alice, _I thought, and it felt good to think that. Oh my god! _I LOVE MARY ALICE BRANDON SWAN! _

I looked down at my little pixie and locked my eyes with her beautiful sapphire blue orbs. I smiled as she looked up at me, her arms still around me. Her lips curled into a dazzling smile that left me breathless.

"I love you Jazz," Alice whispered as I leaned my head closer to hers. Man, she smells delicious, like flowers and...cookies. I inhaled her scent, trying to lock it into my memory.

Our lips were just centimeters apart when I whispered, "I love you too Alice," and then my lips met hers. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to kiss her. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. Her lips on mine felt so right, so perfect, so...

It felt like this kiss was everything, that Alice was everything. _Alice is my everything, she is my world, _I thought as our lips broke apart. Alice beamed at me, and I beamed back.

Alice readjusted her position, so that she was sitting on my lap. She buried her face into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Finally," She whispered and I chuckled. _This is what I always want to have; Alice, in my arms for eternity. I will never let my little, beautiful, exquisite Alice go. _

**Alice's POV **

"Finally," he agreed as his chuckling subsided. I sighed contently and buried my face further into his chest. _This is where I want to be, in Jasper's arms, forever and always._

**Rosalie's POV **

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _Someone was knocking on our door, but it sounded like they were trying to break it down.

"I'll get it!" I called to Bella, who was currently hanging decorations in the living room. Bella had started to work over time since Alice left with Jasper.

Bella has changed so much; her style is totally different (clothes wise), but her personality has got me worried. She's copying other people's personalities. I need to think about something else...

_Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other, _I thought smugly. I always knew that they would get together in the end.I also thought the same about Bella and..._Edward._ I can't believe he did that to her! _Slime ball, sleaze, idiot, doesn't deserve Bella's tears, he's such a JERK! _I thought disgusted.

"Thanks Rose!" Bella shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! STUPID IMPATIENT MORON!!! _

I flung the door open and screeched, "WERE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK OUR DOOR DOWN!?" then I got a better look at the person in the doorway, "EMMETT!" Figures...

Emmett looked scared, "Sorry Rosie," he said with a sheepish smile. Suddenly a bouquet of roses blocked my vision. I gasped, _stupid, goofy, sweet, adorable, hot, teddy-bear, _I thought as I snatched the roses and hugged them tight. _They smell gorgeous..._

"I hope that means you like them...or are you squeezing them to death? No Rose! Don't kill the flowers, they've done nothing wrong," Emmett pleaded as I giggled. I smiled reassuringly and warmly at Emmett.

"This means that I love them! Thank you..."then a thought hit me, "why did you get me flowers?" I asked curious and suspicious.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then determination flickered in his beautiful hazel eyes.

**Emmett's POV **

"Rosalie...would you like to go out with me sometime?" _This is it...rejection or acceptance, please say yes, please say yes..._I thought hopefully as I stared into Rosalie's astonishing ice blue eyes. Her eyes filled with this thing...happiness? I had no idea. Rosalie looked down at the flowers, then back up at me. The heartbreakingly beautiful smile on her lips said it all. Before Rosie could answer, I crushed her to me, hugging her with all my might. Rosalie squirmed in my arms.

"Emmett! You're killing the flowers! And your...suffocating...me!" She squeaked. I instantly released her.

"Sorry Rosie..." I apologized. Rosalie smacked me on the arm and glared. _What? _I thought. And as if she could read my mind, Rose held up the mangled bouquet of flowers. _Oh no! _

I gasped, "Oh no! Sorry flowers! Oh god Rosalie I killed them!" I was truly unhappy. That was the best bunch of flowers in the store.

Rosalie giggled, "not all of them." I gave her a puzzled look. Rose dipped her hand into the bouquet then pulled out one untouched rose. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the scent, "perfect." Rose whispered before looking at me and said, "yes Emmett, I would _love _to go on a date with you." She smiled. I was doing a mental happy dance at her words, and my heart swelled with happiness. "Tonight's the party, so how about...tomorrow?" Rosie asked.

"At six? So we can have dinner and watch a movie?" I asked. Rose nodded her head.

"See you tonight." Rosalie said as she backed up to close the door.

"Bye Rosie." I said and turned around to walk down the path.

"Emmett!" I turned around to see Rosalie standing in her doorway with a determined look on her face, "make sure _Edward," - _she spat his name, I don't blame her - "stays away from Bella." Rose looked disgusted. What Edward did disgusted me too...

"I will." I answered before walking down the path to my jeep. Edward _will_ stay away from Bella, I'll make sure of it. He will not hurt Bella-bug even more.

**Bella's POV**

_**(This is the important part.)**_

**The Angel that haunts my dreams...if you can call him that. **

I decided to take a quick nap before the Bella Barbie session.

I entered my room, and flopped down on my king-sized blue and white bed. Wow, acting hyper really wears you out.

I quickly drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

If you can even call it that.

**Bella's dream **

_I stood in a beautiful meadow. The grass was long and a rich green. Wild flowers blossomed simultaneously around me. One by one, the buds on the flowers exploded into colourful__, exquisite pieces of art. The sky was clear, no clouds, just a blue ocean above me. _

_I slowly lowered myself into the grass, inhaling all the beautiful scents around me. I noted that the dominant scents were honey and candy. It smelled so refreshing and sweet. I sat down in the long grass, then lowered myself further so I was laying down. A cool breeze hit me then, causing all the scents around me to form into one harmonious, single scent. It smelt so good. It smelt so familiar..._

_I watched as the sky turned purple and orange. The sun was setting. It was twilight. I smiled at that. That means it will be night soon, the end of the day. I'll be able to see the twinkling balls of gas light up the sky. And the big mirror in the sky that reflects the sun. The moon. I like the moon and stars, they represent peaceful, calm, and clear to me. _

_Right then the sky turned black. Completely black. No moon. No stars. Just...emptiness. I cringed and shot up. I jumped to my feet and looked around me. Blackness. Nothing. I looked at my feet. I was standing on nothing. There was nothing around me. Emptiness...solitude. I flinched and began frantically searching for something, anything. _

_Something soft and warm, appeared on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened. It felt welcoming and...and..._familiar. _Then the most velvety smooth voice sounded, "Isabella?" The voice asked._

_I knew that voice! It was Edward! Stupid, stupid EDWARD! Why did he have to be here? Why? _

_I spun around and looked into those, gorgeous emerald green eyes of his. I got lost in them. I hardly noted the emptiness around me. It was just me and him. _

"_Edward." I sighed. He looked into my eyes, searching for my soul. Then ever so slowly...his beautiful, god-like face came closer. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. Honey and candy, the sent in the meadow. Our lips just centimetres apart. Kiss me! _

_Then I heard a noise fill the emptiness. A ring tone. Not again..._

_Edward abruptly pulled away, retrieved his phone and started talking...to _her!

"_Hey love," He sighed, contently, into the phone. _

_My world got ripped apart. Flames travelled through my body, coursed through my veins. I looked frantically around me for some sort of escape. There was only emptiness around me. I tried to run, but I could still hear him. _

_I eventually just gave up and fell to the floor. But I kept falling, deeper and deeper into the blackness. I closed my eyes, then they snapped open as I heard _his _chuckle. _

_Then I saw amused green eyes, looking at me mockingly as I fell. _

_I screamed as the flames grew...and then there was total blackness...just the sound of my pained screams. _

I shot upright in my bed. Drenched in sweat, tears streaming down my face, and...screaming.

"Bella!" I heard someone gasp, but I hardly registered it. All my thoughts were on that...nightmare? Yes, definitely a nightmare. Why did my subconsciousness have to remind me of that? Why? What did it mean? Does Edward really feel that? Amused by my pain? Surely no. Who is this girlfriend of his?

"Bella! Hello? BELLA!" A concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes hadn't focused on anything so I was surprised that Alice was sitting on my bed, looking at me with concern.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Alice. Just a...a..." I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I really didn't want to get caught up in the nightmare again, so I just shook my head and gave Alice the best reassuring smile I could. She seemed to believe me because she jumped up, turned around, then threw something at me that hit me in the face. I pulled it away and examined it. A towel? Why would I need a...

"Get a shower, quickly. NOW!" She yelled. I obliged without a second thought and dashed for my en suite. I stripped and turned the water on, making sure the temperature was high. As soon as the liquid hit my body, all my fears and worries washed away. Ha! Washed away...not really funny, oh well. Before I knew it, I started to sing... _Learning to Fall _by _Boys like Girls. This song fits perfectly! _I thought bitterly. While singing I changed the _he_'s to _She_'s.

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight_

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Could you be with her_?  
Or was it just a lie?  
_She _doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now_

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and her_  
When it should have been  
It should have been me_

Today is the day  
The worst day of my life

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

I sang the _Whoas_ out loud and sang the other parts in my head.__

Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me)  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me  
Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me

When I had finished singing, I was done with my shower and tears were streaming down my face. The words of the song sunk in. I knew I had to sing this song at the party. Maybe some other songs by _Boys like Girls... _ANYWAY! I need to sing this song, so Edward will know what he's done, and show him what he _could _have. NO! I just need to get some of the lyrics into his stupid head. I know the guitar bit for it so...PERFECT! I quickly dried my body, threw on my dressing gown and rushed out the door. I wouldn't say that I was excited for the Bella Barbie session, I was...nervous.

_Some hours later...maybe two...whatever._

I was ready. And WOW! I looked GREAT! I was wearing a brown halter neck dress, that had a white band round the middle, and it flowed out till it stopped at my knee. I had some brown leggings on and some white stilettos. Alice had straitened my hair and put a quif _**(I think that's how you spell quif , tell me if I'm wrong)**_ in my hair, and held it in place with lots of hairspray and a white grip. I had light makeup on; just some shiny brown eyeshadow, mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed in relief as I gave her a big hug. I was worried that she would go over the top, but this seemed reasonable for a house party. I was also worried about me performing in front of so many people. I'm still not very fond of attention, but I needed to hide that and act confident. I took a deep breath then tried to act as confident and enthusiastic as I could, "oh my gosh! I can't wait to perform!" I pretended to squeal. Alice looked at me, then put her hands on both of my shoulders. I gave her a confused look.

"Bella, stop acting like this. Be you. You're not acting like yourself, your acting like other people. Like just then; you pretended to act confident like Rose, and enthusiastic like me. Bella, act how you want to act, not how you think you should act. Please Bella." Alice looked at me with concern and determination etched in her pixie features. I sighed, she was right.

"Okay Alice..." I took a deep breath, then let my real emotions take control, "I'm so nervous about this. I'm going to be performing in front of so many people; then I have the pressure of facing Edward. I want to see Edward, but I don't. I want to shred his gorgeous face into a million pieces, but I don't." I stopped myself there. I was surprised and shocked that I had described Edward's face as gorgeous in front of _Alice. _Oh god! Here we go. Alice's face flashed to different emotions; jubilation, thoughtful, anger, hate, pity, happiness, calculating...oh no, and then mischievousness.

"Oh Bella! I've got a plan, I've got a plan!" She chirped while skipping in a circle around me. "You have to show Edward that he should want you! You should flaunt yourself, and ignore him. You know, like, make sure he can definitely see you acting sexy but keep your distance, and if he approaches, walk away!" She explained giddily. I for one was shocked. She wanted me to act sexy?! How am I supposed to do that? And she wants Edward to want me? After what he did?

"Alice...how am I supposed to act sexy? And why do you want Edward to like me? After what he did to me?" She just laughed, then abruptly looked at me, seriousness in her eyes.

"Because you two are meant to be together. You need to show him that you're the one he wants, because he's obviously blind for going out with that _Tanya _girl." I noticed that she spat the name. Tanya? Is that Edward's girlfriends name? "And you need to show him that you want him _after _this party. Get to know him more. Ask what he's been doing in Chicago. Okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "Alice...who's Tanya?" Alice's face twisted and she looked disgusted.

"Tanya is Edward's girlfriend. Jazz told me about her. She's a piece of work. Jazz told me about how she treats Edward, which is like a piece of trash. She controls him really and manipulates his decisions and desires. And Jazz says that he and Emmett are convinced that she is cheating on him. They think she has been cheating on him for a year now." Alice looked upset and her voice was full of disgust, "Tanya's like this party girl who doesn't care about anyone else. Jazz says that she is completely fake and plastic. A total bitch," Alice sighed. "What does Edward see in her?" I think Alice was talking to herself more than me.

"Gosh, she sounds...horrible," I said, Alice nodded.

"I've never met her, but I have the urge to hunt her down and give her a piece of my mind. She's sick for doing that to Edward, no wonder he was going to kiss you, he probably forgot about her," Alice chuckled and I felt a little guilty. She was probably right, about how Edward had forgotten about Tanya if she treats him like that.

I looked at the time, 5:55pm. Five minutes until the guests start arriving. "C'mon Alice, five minutes till the guests start coming," She looked at the clock and screeched.

"Hurry up! We need to get your guitar and mike set up! We need to wait at the door and greet guests! Bella hurry!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I was laughing at her. We already had everything set up and ready, and she really needed to calm down.

After I told her that everything was done and ready, her worries were soothed, but then a wave of excitement hit her and she wouldn't stop jumping up and down. Rose had to hold her in her spot at the front door; we were sure she would have started to jump around the house if we didn't hold her in place.

Rosalie was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that flowed out down to her knees. It had a silk black band around the middle with a big black silk bow at the side of it. Her hair was down with many loose curls. She had a black head band with a lace bow on it in her hair. Her shoes were black wedged heels with lace bows on the side. She looked stunning.

Alice was wearing a strapless, blood red, silk cocktail dress. It had black lace around the waist that was tied in a loose bow, and left to hang on her hip. The hem hit at mid-thigh, the skirt was poufy and bubble like. She had some black stilettos with some shiny blood red stripes on either side of the shoe. Her hair was in it's usually spiky style and she had put a clip with a black bow on it in her hair. She looked amazing.

I stood there, fidgeting, until a hand appeared on my shoulder. I looked to see Rosalie giving me an apologetic smile, "Go and start playing something." I nodded and headed off to the small stage Alice had set up in our large living room. Seriously, where did she get that from?

Our living room had been transformed into a club. The beige couches had been shoved to the sides of the room; they each had a pale pink blanket draped over them. Our TV had been removed from the room and put in Alice's bedroom. The pine wood flooring was completely covered in different colored balloons. The white walls were covered with silver banners. The stage covered a small part of the room, was white and was pushed up against the east wall, the closest to the door that led to the doorway. My old blue guitar was resting on the wall on the stage. The mike stood in the center of the stage.

I gulped then made my way on to the stage.

After I safely got onto the stage, I retrieved my guitar, and searched for the stool that Rosalie had supposedly put on the stage for me. I found it at the corner of the stage; I brought it to the mike and set myself up. I was about to play something, when I realized that I hadn't picked anything to play first. I thought of some songs, but I couldn't think of the right one...GOT IT! I started to play _Misery Business _by _Paramore. _It probably wasn't the best choice, but it was easy for me to play.

I heard someone opening the front door, then Alice and Rosalie greeting them. I braced myself for the upcoming humiliation. _Please like it... _a little voice in my head was hoping.

I heard footsteps, then strangely a gasp. A group of people hurried into the room and stared at me, wide eyed. I blushed a deep red, but my performance did not falter. I got to the last part of the song, and suddenly big smiles appeared on the groups faces. I finished, and to my complete surprise and delight, they clapped, someone even whistled.

I grinned ear to ear and thanked them. I got an idea. I told them to enjoy the food and drinks, then hurried to find the Cd with all my backing tracks and the stereo.

I quickly found them, then set up the stereo on the stage. My Cd has over fifty backing tracks, and I know the words to each song off by heart. I was pleased that the first song was _The boy does nothing _by _Alesha Dixon. _I started to sing, and more people started to enter the living room. Everyone was dancing. I was having a blast singing, it was great seeing that people enjoyed it. Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed and disco lights flashed across the living room. _Pixie has really outdone herself, _I thought.

I started to sing _Rooftops _by _LostProphets _when I saw _him _enter the room. He looked shocked when he entered, he just stood there wide eyed. I peaked at him. His head slowly turned in my direction, then when he saw he was singing, I was sure he gasped. I was really smug.

I started to sing the first chorus, and to my astonishment, people started singing it with me. I smiled and really got into the song.

I was so happy. I didn't even care about Edward anymore, I just lost myself in the music.

_Standing on the rooftops,  
Waiting till the bomb drops,  
This is all we've got now,  
Scream until your heart stops,  
Never gonna regret,  
Watching every sunset,  
Listen to your heartbeat,  
All the love that we've felt._

Standing on the rooftops,  
Waiting till the bomb drops,  
This is all we've got now,  
Scream until your heart stops,  
Never gonna regret,  
Watching every sunset,  
Listen to your heartbeat,  
All the love that we've felt.

Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.

**Edward's POV **

I entered the living room and was met by someone singing _Rooftops _by _LostProphets. _They were singing it really well too. It was a female and the voice sounded really...

I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned my head to the direction of the sound. I gasped because of who it was _and _because of her appearance. Bella was singing with all her heart and looking stunning while she did. She was like an Angel that just fell from heaven. I suddenly felt guilty. How could I have done something so stupid to someone so perfect? And how can I be calling her an Angel when I have a girlfriend? I felt really guilty so I hung my head and headed into the crowd.

Suddenly the beginning of _Heart breaker _by _Will. and Cheryl cole. _A duet! Bella could ask for someone to sing with her. And as if she heard my thought she asked;

"I need a boy with a great voice to help me with this song. Any volunteers?" I quickly made my way to the stage and jumped up. There were wolf whistles and cheers. Bella looked shocked but she quickly composed herself and gave me a glare.

"Looks like we have _Edward,_" - she spat my name - "here as a volunteer." She walked to the other side of the stage, grabbed a spare mike, then walked right up to me, gave me it and said, "let's see what you got." And walked to the other side of the stage.

Bella grabbed something black and square, pressed something on it and after a few seconds the music started. I quickly reacted and started singing;

_**(Edward's text **__is italics __**and Bella's text **_**is bold **_**and both's text **_**is bold and underlined**_**)**_

_Look Out  
Look Out  
Look Out _

_Where It's At  
I Know Karmas Comin To Pay Me Back_ **(Pay Me Back)**  
I_ Hurt The Sweetest Thang That's On The Map  
I Broke Her Heart In 30 Seconds Flat  
In 30 Seconds Flat _

I looked at Bella while singing, and kept taking steps towards her. She seemed wary but stood there with one hand on her hip and glaring at me. She nodded her head as I sang the last two lines of the first verse. I stood in the middle of the stage and put my free hand on my chest and moved side to side.

_Now How Did I_ **(How Did I)**  
_Just How Did I Become That Kind Of Guy_ **(Kind Of Guy)**  
_To Look At Girl And Lie Right In The Eye_ **(Right In The Eye)**  
_My Momma Told Me Willy That Ain't Right  
Boy Now That Ain't Right _

She looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head.

_I'm S S S Sorry  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart  
I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I Didn't Mean To Break Ya  
B B B B Break It Baby  
Look Baby  
I'm A Heartbreaker  
I'm A Heartbreaker  
I'm A Heartbreaker  
I'm A Heartbreaker _

Bella walked right to me quickly and pointed her finger at me and started to sway her hips. She sang the words pointedly and with put her all her effort into the song.

**Your A Heartbreaker  
Your A Heartbreaker  
Your A Heart**

**A H H H H I'm A Heart  
A H H H I'm a **

_Where She Go _**(Where She Go) **Bella turned her back on me then spun back so we were face to face. _  
I Got Some Things I Gotta Let Her Know _**(Let Her Know)**_  
To Fix The Love Now It's Impossible _**(It's Impossible) **Bella shook her head slightly. _  
But Baby Baby If We Take It Slow  
If We Take It Slow  
We Can Make It Work _**(Make It Work) **Bella nodded._  
We Just Can't Throw The Love Down In The Dirt _**(Down In The Dirt) **_  
You Probly Thinkin I'm A F***ing Jerk _

Bella pushed my chest with her free hand and I stumbled back. She smirked as the crowd cheered.

_**(AN:Eddie does not say the F word)**__  
Cause The Way I Let You Down It Made You Hurt  
I Didn't Mean To Make You Hurt _

I walked back to the middle of the stage and stood very close to Bella. I was determined to show her that I was truly sorry.

**I'm S S S Sorry  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart  
I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I'm S S S Sorry  
I Didn't Mean To Break Ya  
B B B B Break It Baby  
Look Baby  
**_I'm A Heartbreaker_**  
****Your A Heartbreaker****  
**_I'm A Heartbreaker_**  
****Your A Heartbreaker****  
**_I'm A Heartbreaker_**  
****Your A Heartbreaker****  
Your A Heart  
A H H H H I'm A Heart  
A H H H I'm a **

_Break it down_

**Let's break it down **(x8) Bella began to dance on stage and she looked very sexy. _Shut up! _I yelled at myself. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Suddenly she grabbed both of my hands, and brought them up a bit. I knew what to do. I took a step back and Bella took a step forward, then I stepped forward and she stepped back. Bella swayed her hips to the beat as we did this, still singing.

**Your a heart breaker **(x4)

Bella let go of my hands, took a few steps back then spun around and dipped low to the stage floor and slowly made her way back up. My heart was thundering in my chest. She quickly made her way back to me. We stood face to face.

_I'm a heart breaker _(x2)

**I'm a heart **

**H H H H Heart **

**H H H H Heart **

The crowd cheered. There were loads of whistles and _woo_'s. Bella looked at me and smiled beautifully. I smiled back.

Bella stuck out her hand, "Friends?" I gladly took her hand and shook it. I jumped slightly at the electrical spark I felt.

"Friends," I grinned. "I am really sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." I apologized. She nodded then surprised me by hugging me. It took me a few seconds to return the hug.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. She then let go of me, and I felt like I had lost something. Bella then proceeded in pushing me towards the edge of the stage and telling me to just drop the mike there.

After that I made my way towards my brothers. I found them a short time later, but I was met by a very angry looking Emmett and a unsettled Jasper.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I approached them. They just looked at me disgusted. I decided to tell them about what happened on stage, "Bella and I are okay now. After that she asked to be friends and I apologized. It's better." They both seemed to loosen up then.

I was glad me and Bella were friends. But I wasn't completely sure if Bella was fully okay. She probably wasn't, but at least we're on the path to being okay again.

**Bella's POV **

The little thing on stage with Edward felt exhilarating and it was really fun. He apologized but it doesn't make up for what he did, and he knows it. At least we're on the path to mending our relationship as friends.

I removed the Cd from the stereo, then put a different one in. I wanted a break. I made my way to the kitchen.

I exited the living room and was just passing the door way when I heard a knock at the front door. I wondered who it would be. I ran to the door and flung it open. A girl about my age was standing on our doorstep. She had strawberry blond hair and a very pretty face. She was wearing _a lot _of makeup. She was wearing the tiniest baby pink dress ever; it was strapless and skin tight. She was wearing extremely high baby pink high-heels. She looked like a total slut.

"Um, hello?" It was like a question.

She answered in a high nasally voice, "Hi, my name is, like, Tanya. Is Eddie here?"

All the blood in my body ran away. I simply nodded and told her where he should be. As soon as she was out of sight, I quickly made my way to the living room, searching for Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

_**Uh oh...Tanya's here. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay me! **_

_**Review please! Give me some suggestions about what you want in the story. Oh and listen to the songs in this chapter, they are really good. **_

_**I'll try to update soon. **_

_**Bye...x **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! OMG!!!! I **_**love you all **_**my loyal readers! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**LOVE YOU!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Now...time to get serious...TANYA'S HERE!!!!**

**What's going to happen now? **

**WELL you just have to read on to find out! **

**Me: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...and I never will...(sigh) **

**SM: Suck it up! We ALL know it's mine; just think yourself lucky for getting to make new stories with MY characters. **

**Me: Oh shut up...(growls) **

**SM: Ha! **

**Bella's POV...**

I ran through the enthusiastic dancers, trying desperately to avoid seeing Tanya and Edward. I scanned the crowd frantically for Rose and Alice. I couldn't find them _anywhere._ I decided to look in the kitchen; I'll probably find Emmett. I danced my way through the crowd – staring at the floor - and out into the kitchen. As I expected, Emmett was leaning over the buffet table, grabbing random things and sticking them in his big mouth. He must of heard me enter the kitchen, because he turned around and tried to _smile _while having loads of _food _jammed in his pie-hole. Not a pretty sight.

"God, Emmett, how do you fit so much food in your mouth?" I asked, he was about to answer – food still in his mouth – but I stopped him, "don't answer that; I don't want you spitting food on me...and I don't want a volcanic eruption in my kitchen." I was a bit worried, because Emmett started to get a bit green...oh no! "EMMETT! Swallow! Go to the bathroom! Over the sink! Oh my god, don't you DARE throw up!" I shrieked. Thankfully Emmett began to slowly swallow his food.

After a few minutes Emmett asked, "What's up Bella-bug?"

"Nothing _Emmy, _just that Edward's _girlfriend _just randomly appeared at our house, asking where _Eddie _was." I explained in a fake-nonchalant tone. Emmett's face paled considerably.

"_Tanya!"_ Emmett spat. His voice was like acid. His face formed a murderous look. "We have to find Alice, Rose and Jasper," I nodded. Emmett bounded over to me, scooped me up, and threw me onto his back. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You'll be able to see them up there," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh," was all I said, because that's when I saw Edward and Tanya. She was draped over him, whispering stuff in his ear, and he was staring blankly into the crowd. He suddenly moved his face in her direction, his eyes wide, then she literally just attacked him. I felt the blood rush out of my head. I whispered in Emmett's ear and pointed towards Edward and Tanya. I was only looking over Emmett's _huge _shoulder, but I saw the mischievous smirk on his face.

"HEY! NO PDA!" Emmett roared, pointing at the two. The whole room fell silent, and Edward broke his make-out session, and he _blushed. _Tanya looked extremely annoyed, she just looked around the room, and glared. I hid my face in Emmett's back trying to stifle my laughter. Emmett on the other hand just burst out laughing, soon followed by the amused bystanders.

"You're good," I whispered in Emmett's ear. He chuckled quietly, then walked into the crowd. I scanned the room a couple of times, then I found Jasper, Rose and Alice in the corner of the room chatting. I told Emmett and we made our way over.

When we were a few feet away, I felt someone's gaze on my back. I turned slightly, and regretted it. Edward was staring at me intently, his green emerald eyes were slightly darker than usual. His head suddenly snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. His eyes turned slightly darker as he looked deeper into my eyes. Suddenly a skimpy, strawberry blond, pink slut stepped in the way. I growled slightly, remembering what Edward had done to me, and Tanya suddenly turning up at my house.

"Hey Emmett! Where's Bella?" I heard Alice's bright, hyper voice. I looked over Emmett's shoulder to find that we had reached Alice, Jasper and Rose already. Rosalie started laughing, Jasper was chuckling silently, and Alice gasped...here we go!

"Bella! Get down, you're going to stretch the dress!"Alice screamed and I laughed.

"Calm down Alice, let Bella have some fun! She's got a great view of the party, haven't you Bells?" Emmett chuckled and I grimaced.

"Apart from one particular view," I hissed and Emmett growled. Rosalie and Alice looked confused and Jasper looked really uncomfortable. I sighed, "Tell 'em Emmett."

"_Tanya's _here," Emmett snarled. Jasper looked shocked, Rosalie had a dark look on her face, and Alice was jumping up and down trying to see over the guests heads; she looked lethal.

"Where is she?! How did she find our house?! Has she found Edward?! I'm going to murder her!" Rosalie shouted. She started to run forward, but Jasper grabbed her arms and held her back. Alice just literally disappeared.

"Let me go JASPER!" Rose screamed. He didn't budge

"Where the _hell _did Alice go?" I said through gritted teeth. Then I heard a loud smack, a gasp, a blood curdling scream and saw Jasper fly into the crowd.

**Alice's POV... **

TANYA! Tanya?! How the hell did she found our house? If she does anything to Edward or Bella or _anyone, _I will _murder _her! I darted through the room, searching frantically for any sign of Edward.

That's when I saw _her_. I was absolutely positive. She had strawberry blond hair, baby pink piece of cloth for a dress, baby pink high heels...yep, definitely the slut. I stormed over to her – dodging dancers – and came to abrupt stop. I felt my eyes grow wide as I took in the scene in front of me. _Tanya _was pulling Edward's hair – his face twisted in pain. She was barking at him and he was quickly nodding his head. Then she..._she lifted her leg, moved it above his shoe and..._

I jumped forward, straight towards Tanya, and knocked her to the floor. I quickly jumped up and glared at her, as she had a murderous and shocked look on her face.

"What do you think you were doing?! That's no way to treat a person, especially one like Edward! How _dare _you?!" I screeched at her. Thankfully nobody in the living room had noticed the little scuffle.

"He _is _mine, I can do what I want to him!" She screeched back, her nasally voice sounded disgusting.

"He is a human being! Edward has feelings you know! Do you even know how much you would have hurt him, if I hadn't have stopped you from sticking your heel into his shoe?! You heartless, slutty, evil, whor..." But my words got cut off when a loud smack, and a unbearable, shocking pain came from my cheek. Tanya stood in front of me, and evil smile on her face...that's when I noticed the shoe in her hand...the heel covered in blood. My hands flew up to my cheek, and I felt some warm liquid. I screamed, a blood curdling sound and started to sob. I sank to the floor – both hands on my pierced cheek – and wailed. Then two, familiar, strong warm arms wrapped around me.

"Alice, what happened?" My Jasper asked. I wailed and turned towards Jasper. He gasped, then his eyes locked with mine. I tried to plead with my eyes for him to make the pain stop. It was unbearable, the pain was too much.

I wailed.

**Bella's POV **

I stared at Alice. Jasper had enveloped her in his arms, but she was still wailing and shaking. I gasped when I saw the blood on the floor next to her. By now the party had come to a complete stop. Everyone was in silence as they stared at Alice's suffering form, and Tanya's evil smirk. I'm going to kill that evil witch!

"Rose, call the police and the paramedics," I told Rose through clenched teeth. She looked at me and... she had a look that said 'are you freakin' kidding me! I'm about to kick this sluts ass!' I shook my head, "Rose, for Alice, call the police and paramedics." I placed my hand on her shoulder; Rose took a deep breath, nodded, then quickly exited the room.

"Sorry guys, but you all have to go," I told all of our guests. They all filed out in silence, casting sympathetic glances at Alice. I quickly turned around, to find that Alice was now curled up in Jasper's arms, Jasper cradling Alice's small form. That's when I saw the wound. There was a small puncture in her right cheek – the puncture looked deep and was the size of Tanya's heel. Blood was pooling out of the wound, trickling down her cheek, on her small hands, running like a small streams down her arms. It looked so _wrong_.

I stopped staring at Alice, and held my breath; who knows what that much blood would do to me, I'd probably throw up then faint – we don't want two casualties. My eyes roamed the almost empty living room. Rosalie was in the corner, talking into the phone. Emmett stood close next to Rose, holding her in his arms. Edward was glaring at Tanya; his arms down at his sides, hands balled into fists. His jaw was clenched and his body was tensed, like he was about to run or attack. Tanya – evil stupid crazy person – had her left hand on her left hip, all her weight on the left leg, and she had this sick, menacing, smug grin on her face. I wanted to rip her face off.

That's when Edward grabbed Tanya's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

**Edward's POV...**

How dare Tanya?! That was sick! I knew she was stupid and reckless and a bit of a bitch... but how could she do that!! When the heel of Tanya's shoe came into contact with Alice's face... I wanted to kill Tanya right then and there.

I have to do it now.

I took long swift steps to the kitchen, hauling Tanya behind me as she screamed many profanities at me. I took the final step into the kitchen, then dragged Tanya so she was in front of me. I glared at her, and she still had that damn smug smile on her face.

"Eddie... what's wrong? Did you bring me in here so we could have some privacy?" Tanya's voice was overly sweet and I guessed that she was trying to be sexy, which was disgusting. Tanya took a step closer to me and tried to wrap her hands around my neck. I pushed her away firmly.

"No Tanya. How could you do that to Alice? What were you thinking? That was stupid! You should not have done that! Tanya, it's over. I never want to see your sick face ever again!" I roared at her. I started to turn but she grabbed my wrist and spun me around. She was sickeningly close.

"Eddie, did you hear the things she was saying to me? She deserved it. C'mon Eddie, you know you want me..." She breathed. I scowled at her, and suddenly a fierce expression appeared on her face. Before I knew what happened, she kissed me. Her hands grabbed my hair and she pulled, hard. I inhaled quickly then shouted at the top of my lungs – trying to avoid her slimy, roaming lips - "TANYA!" She cringed, but just pulled on my hair harder. That was it. I pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the cold kitchen floor, then stood over her, "stay away from me and my family. Tanya it is over. We are finished. Bye." And with that, I turned and stalked away from her, rubbing the sore spots on my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Okay... I'm sorry. I'm apologizing due to some future events that will cause me to update less regularly. Such as tests and piles of homework that will definitely come. My updates might happen every two weeks now. School sucks. **

**Now... I **_**KNOW **_**you will love this chapter. I just have a feeling... **

**I just tripped and fell... over NOTHING! I was just walking into the living room when whoosh I fell. I sort of of managed to slide a bit, so now I have a carpet burn on both of my knees and one on my shoulder... sigh. **

**I own the rights of clumsiness... and several other people own that too, but unfortunately I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy! **

_Bella's POV___

I stood there shocked as I heard the muffled sound of Edward's enraged voice. Oddly, I couldn't hear Tanya's rebuttals. I strained to hear anything other than muffled noises, to irritatingly fail. I turned my attention then to our large living room. Discarded paper cups scattered across the floor, the parties colourful lights still illuminating the room in a soft changing glow, paper plates in the bin overflowing onto the floor, rainbows of streamers and confetti covered every inch of the floor, the blood on the floor, Alice and Jasper embracing sitting on the floor, Alice wailing and sobbing as the pain overpowered her, Rosalie fuming; hands tightly crossed on her chest, tapping her foot impatiently and Emmett staring at Alice, looking tortured, his arm draped across Rosalie's shoulders. There was so many conflicting atmospheres in the room that I felt strangely misplaced, that something was missing. I shifted uncomfortably, readjusting my weight to one foot, and then the other.

I jumped as I heard an audible thump come from the kitchen, a loud thump too. It reminded me of when I fall on the floor as an episode of clumsiness strikes me.

My eyes widened a small fraction as the door connecting to the hallway slammed into the wall, revealing a livid Edward. His features were twisted into a mix of emotions, the dominant emotions being anger and relief. I understood the anger but relief? What could make him feel relief in this current situation. Edward scanned the room before sighing heavily. He then proceeded to walk across the room to sit on the small stage, cradling his head in his hands and massaging his temples with his thumbs.

Without really thinking about it, I made my way over to him, sat on the stage next to him and rested my hand on his back. I felt myself, and himself, stiffen as an electric current ran through my body. It wasn't painful, it was...indescribable, but it felt good, it felt right. I tentatively started to rub soothing circled on his back. He relaxed almost immediately and lifted his head slightly to look at me. His green eyes were full of sorrow as he stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward breathed. This made me confused. Why was he apologizing? The situation wasn't his fault. Was he apologizing because of Tanya's abrupt appearance? About what Tanya did? Even though it wasn't his fault at all.

"Why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault, it's Tanya's." I reassured him. He chuckled slightly, no humor evident. I cocked my head to the side, confused again. Edward's eyes flashed to my newly exposed neck and his eyes darkened again, like when I caught him staring at me as Emmett gave me a piggyback. I blushed for an unknown reason. Something about his stare made me feel kind of... I don't know. I just felt anticipation build in me.

It had only been a few long seconds when Edward suddenly broke his gaze from my neck and looked deep into my eyes. I was even more confused than before.

"I'm not apologizing for _that._ I'm apologizing for being so careless at the park. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I hurt you in so many ways, that I can't forgive myself for. I..." His voice cracked at the end. I was still confused. He had already apologized right? This apology was sweet and all...

"You've already apologized, why are you apologizing again?" I asked.

"That wasn't a proper apology," I was about to tell him differently but he held up his hand, "that was me singing, it said nothing about apologizing in it. It never said sorry. Those words were not mine. Now let me apologize again, properly." I waited as he took a deep breath, ran his hand through his lovely bronze locks and readjusted his position so he was facing me. "Bella... I am eternally sorry for the damage and pain I caused you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I regret causing you that pain. I'm so sorry. I won't... I will _never _put you through that again." His eyes were full of sorrow and regret. I was so full of emotion, and the look of pain on Edward's face did it. I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tight. He was clearly taken aback because it took him a couple of moments to respond to my hug. He gingerly wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair.

"Thank you Edward. It's okay, I forgive you. And I am positive that you will never hurt me again," It was true. Something about Edward and his apology made me believe that he never intended to hurt me. But he did and he was truly regretful.

I pulled away – reluctantly – and gave him a warm, understanding smile. He returned my smile but it didn't reach his eyes – they were still filled with regret.

My attention was diverted to the door to the hallway as it flung open. Tanya stood there, glaring at me and Edward. Her gaze reached Alice and an evil smirk appeared on her face. She strode over to Alice, but was stopped halfway by a flash of blond and black appeared in front of her. Rosalie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie questioned harshly.

"I'm just going over to finish what I started," Tanya grinned evilly and I knew that her explanation had nothing to do with an apology.

"What are you? You're a sick twisted person, that's what you are. How dare you do that to my sister! That was uncalled for. You're not a bitch, you're a disgusting piece of work!" Rosalie shouted angrily. Tanya didn't seem phased.

"Sorry, I don't understand. I don't speak 'Barbie'." Tanya shot back. Oh no. Rosalie looked like she was about to start a full fledged fight.

"Now Tanya. That was uncalled for. Why can't you see what you've done? Rose is right. I can't believe a person like you can sleep at night. I can't believe that you feel some sort of joy when you cause people pain. What's wrong with you?" I asked irritated.

"Shut up you slut. I don't have to listen to you're crap. I can do what I want. I'm _glad _I hurt your friend, she deserved it," Tanya hissed. I lost it. I stormed over to her, pulled my arm back and let it fly forwards. My fist came into contact with her left eye. She shrieked and her hands flew up to her face. I wasn't finished.

"That was for insulting Rosalie!" I barked. I then proceeded in kicking her right leg and slapping her. "And those were for being an evil bitch and injuring Alice." I backed away from her as I caught Rosalie's mischievous grin spread onto her face.

Rosalie walked slowly towards Tanya. Tanya was now kneeling, clutching her leg and keeping her eye shut tight. Rosalie took one last step before clearing her throat. Tanya's head snapped towards Rosalie, and she glared. Rose smirked. Rosalie then, abruptly, kicked Tanya in the side, then slapped her twice across the face.

"That's what you get," Rosalie hissed. Tanya was now curled in on herself on the floor, letting out the odd gasp.

Rose came towards me and raised her hand for a high-five. I made my way back to a shocked Edward, who was still sitting on the stage. I kept my eyes downcast, but I could feel his stare boring into me. I sat down next to him and let out an angry gust of air.

"I'm so glad I broke up with her," Edward mumbled, I think to himself. I turned my head quickly to stare at him.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He broke up with Tanya? Am I dreaming? Or is this a joke? Edward smiled triumphantly.

"I broke up with Tanya." He grinned ear to ear. I was so happy! Yes! He broke up with her!

I smiled and flung myself into his arms again. I laughed and so did hear. My laugh sounded relieved and so did his.

"Thank god!" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Finally," Edward sighed.

After that exchange, the police and Paramedics arrived. Alice was taken to the hospital, and we followed in our cars. Tanya was taken away by the police, and we were assured that we wouldn't see Tanya for awhile.

I was ecstatic. Edward was finally free of Tanya's grasp. He was free from her! But I felt that my happiness was due to something else. Maybe due to the fact that he was now... single. No no no. I pushed the thoughts aside.

Alice was treated by a Doctor. The wound wasn't deep, so it just needed cleaning and a few stitches. Alice wasn't very pleased about the stitches and the wound. She said it 'ruined her look'. Jasper told her that she was beautiful no matter the wound. Alice seemed to perk up considerably.

Alice was allowed to leave the next day, and she decided that all of us should celebrate Tanya's departure. We all decided that we would go to the movies and have dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles.

I couldn't help but notice the glances Edward gave me after the conversation about him breaking up with Tanya. I couldn't understand them, but I found that I kept glancing at him as well. Something told me that things were going to change. And soon.

**So... what do you think? **

**Are you glad that I got Rose and Bella to beat up Tanya?**

**What do you think is going to change? **

**Why is Edward glancing at Bella, and vice versa? **

**I'll **_**try **_**to update soon... but I'm not making any promises. **

**Review please! **

**Bye...x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers! Finally! I get to WRITE! I've been so busy! I just haven't had the time to update! I went to a party yesterday and I'm REALLY tired (yawn)... **

**Anyway! This is Dinner and the movies... I **_**think**_** this will just be fluff... maybe not. I don't plan my writing, I just start and can't stop so I'm sorry if this chapter might not make sense...**

**LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Can anyone tell me what 'OCC' means? I honestly have no clue! Yes I'm that stupid sometimes! So... can anyone tell me? Please? **

**I am now officially giving names to my chapters, from now on! **

**Enjoy this chapter! There's going to be two parts to this chapter by the way. ;)**

Chapter 12: Dinner and the Movies... and maybe something more... PART ONE!!!

**Bella's POV...**

As soon as Rose, Alice and I got home, I was forced into a Bella Barbie session. They still irritated me a bit, but I found that I actually felt happy that Alice and Rose were trying to make me look beautiful. But I'm still nothing compared to them, no matter how good I look.

Alice just began curling my hair when Rosalie gasped and dropped the hairspray she was holding to my bedroom floor – the designated Bella Barbie room. I stared at Rose, and so did Alice. What was wrong with Rose? Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging agape.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked cautiously. Rosalie jumped, like she was surprised. Weird...she's always alert...

"What?" She asked. I exchanged a confused look with Alice. Rose was acting really strange.

"What's up Rosalie?" Alice asked. Rose seemed to have had an epiphany of sorts; that's the only thing that could be getting her to act like this.

"Oh! I just remembered that we've all got classes tomorrow, and none of us are prepared!" Rose exclaimed. Alice and I gasped. We all had classes at college tomorrow – Monday. Great. All of us went to the local college – just half an hour from our house – and we all had lots to prepare for. Oh god! Alice is in a Fashion major/Art major. Rosalie is in a... um... I don't know the name of her major but I know it has stuff to do with mechanic stuff. I, am taking an English major, but I'm also working as a journalist already. I want to become an Author someday, but until that day, I want to be an English teacher **(AN: LIKE ME!) **to middle school kids. Don't ask me, why middle school, because I don't know myself. I am working on a book, but I don't think it's good enough to be published, and it's no where near finished.

"Oops?" Alice said, more like a question.

"Shall we cancel our plans with the guys so we can prepare?" I asked. Rose and Alice looked horrified.

"NO!" They both shrieked in unison. I nodded my head slowly.

After that, the Bella Barbie session continued, and before long, we were talking about the guys.

"Jasper's so perfect," Alice sighed, a dreamy look on her face, "I love him so much..." She sighed contently again. I was gob smacked.

"Alice? You already love Jasper?" I asked.

"Well duh! And he loves me too, he already told me." She beamed. Wow... that was fast... I sighed then shook my head. Alice will be Alice. I saw how Jasper and Alice looked at each other; the word 'love' just rejoiced in your head, and glowed from both of them.

"Really? I'm so happy for you Alice." I approved sincerely. Rose nodded. Alice grinned, then got back to work on my hair. That's when Rose started...

"Emmett asked me out on a date yesterday before the party. We were supposed to go on our date tonight, but we decided to postpone it until next Saturday. He's amazing; annoying and embarrassing, yes, but amazing," She stared off into space, a dreamy look on her face. That's when they both turned to me expectantly. I blushed slightly. I knew what they wanted to hear, but I decided to play dumb. Maybe that way they would let it go.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Isabella," Alice scolded; ouch, my full name, "what's happening with you and Edward? I saw the looks you were giving each other." _Damn._

"Nothings going on guys, really. And before you say it, no, we are not together, we are not going on a date and nothing is happening between us." I said embarrassed and slightly sad. Of course I wanted all of those things, but I still don't feel that I can trust Edward yet, after what happened at the park. I know, he's sorry but what's stopping it from happening again? He could hurt me again. I was hurt, I need time to trust him again.

I explained all of this to Alice and Rosalie. They understood, but were sad that nothing was going on.

Soon after the Bella Barbie session finished and I was shown the mirror. I looked great. I wore a deep blue sweater that had no shoulders, a black vest underneath, black skinny jeans and dark blue one inch heels. My hair was curled and shiny, and I could see hints of auburn in my brown hair for the first time; I never knew they were there. My makeup was light; just a touch of mascara and eyeliner, some clear lip gloss and smoky eyes.

Rosalie had exactly the same outfit except her sweater was red, and her heels were red. Alice wore the same except her sweater was light purple including her heels. They looked awesome, better than me. I internally sighed.

The guys arrived at six. Alice, Rose and I ran down the stairs to greet them. We opened the door. Edward, Jasper and Emmett stood there, looking great, especially Edward. Emmett went to greet Rosalie and Jasper went to greet Alice, that just left myself and Edward.

"Hey," I whispered, looking shyly at him through my lashes. It was a few seconds before he replied.

"Hi Bella, you look beautiful," He complimented. I blushed a deep red and looked down.

Before I knew what happened, Edward was in front of me, lifting my face up with his index finger under my chin. I stared into the brilliance that was his emerald green eyes and had to smile. He smiled back.

"You look great," I whispered. Edward got a beautiful crooked smile on his face and his eyes were full of happiness.

"Bella..." Edward trailed off. He looked down and ran a hand through his bronze hair – a nervous habit probably.

"Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me through his long lashes. I bit my lip to stop the gasp that was trying to form. He looked even more beautiful when he did that, really adorable.

"Nothing," He sighed frustrated. I looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head.

"Right everyone! Rose and Emmett can go in Emmett's Jeep, Jasper and I can go in my Porsche and Edward and Bella can ride in Bella's Beetle," She finished with a wink in my direction.

"PUNCHBUGGY!" Emmett boomed while punching Jasper and Edward.

"Em! You didn't even see Bella's car! You can't shout punchbuggy when you don't even see a bug!" Jasper yelled. Emmett, Rose, Alice and I laughed.

"You think that's funny?" A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I shivered as Edward breathed on my ear. I turned to him and smiled mischievously.

"Yes," I shrugged, and I was suddenly attacked with a pair of hands tickling my sides. Edward was laughing as I laughed and gasped for air.

"Stop!" I gasped. Edward shook his head and continued his assault. I started to flail my legs at him, trying to hit him, hard. I eventually hit him in his right shin and he collapsed on top of me. I laughed and so did he, breathlessly. We eventually calmed down, but Edward made no move to get off of me. I started to blush as I realized that the room was silent.

"Um... Edward?" I gestured to him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and grabbed my hand as he stood up, pulling me to my feet. I looked at everyone and blushed even more. They were all staring at us, mouths hanging open, eyes wide. I cleared my throat but they kept staring!

"Let's go," I muttered to Edward as I dragged him to the garage. We were still holding hands as we entered the garage. I looked at our entwined hands and reluctantly let go. We got into my dark blue Beetle and I turned on the radio. Edward looked slightly frustrated as I started the engine.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would prefer if I could drive," he sighed.

"That's not that rude..." I teased, he rolled his eyes, "but if you haven't noticed, this is a Beetle, I don't think this is the sort of car you would like to drive. Also, are you questioning my abilities to drive?" I teased further.

"No! No, it's just I think it's the gentlemanly thing to do." He explained. I _aw'd _ and patted the top of his head. His hair was so soft! Edward caught my wrist as I was pulling my hand away. I gave him a puzzled look, but he just smiled that crooked smile and kissed my hand and released my wrist. I blushed and pulled out of the garage.

We didn't talk while I was driving, but it was a comfortable silence. We arrived in Port Angeles and headed towards _La Bella Italia_ where we would be eating.

We were the last ones to arrive since my Beetle is slower than the other cars. Edward – being the gentlemen he is – opened my door for me as I climbed out the car. I murmured a 'thank you' and he bowed and winked at me. I blushed – no surprise there! - and chuckled nervously. I kept staring at him pointedly because he wouldn't move from his bowed position. He sighed and pointed to his gorgeous bronze hair. What? What does he...Oh! I mentally slapped myself. I patted his head and giggled, shaking my head. He gave me that damned crooked smile and I felt weak at the knees. I blushed – insert eye roll 'here' – and swiftly made my way over to a smug Alice and Rosalie.

"'Nothings going on' yeah right." Rosalie snorted, followed by Alice's giggles. I didn't really have the patience to deal with them, so I gave them the finger and walked off towards the restaurant, leaving my two shocked sisters behind.

I waited patiently at the entrance for the rest of the gang, and frankly, I got _extremely _frustrated. They wouldn't MOVE! God! Haven't they _seen_ someone give the finger before? The five of them, stood there, looks of disbelief mixed with amusement on their faces. I huffed, crossed my arms over my chest, jutted one hip out to the side and tapped my foot impatiently. I was hungry...

"For the sake of my stomach, can we please get something to eat! I'm not waiting here for you until I finally starve you know, and I am certainly not going into that restaurant alone. So, I would suggest that, if you don't want to go to McDonalds, that you get your butts in this restaurant!" I growled at them; stamping my left foot. They started to laugh. I didn't find it funny. I stalked off hissing a 'fine! Have it your way' and heading in the general direction of McDonalds, but was stopped by a familiar strong hand on my arm. I turned to find Edward, looking at me with amusement, but his eyes were scared. Why...?

"Where are you going?" He asked. I glared, pointed in the direction of where I was going and sighed – feigning exasperation.

"That way; to McDonalds." I said like a five year old. He chuckled and started to pull me back towards _La Bella Italia._

"Silly Bella," He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We reached the rest of the group, but Alice and Rose pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I just wanted to some food!

"What was up with _that _little tantrum?" They asked simultaneously. I gave them a 'you seriously don't know?' look.

"Remember what happens when I get hungry?" They suddenly realized what I was talking about. Rosalie smacked her forehead and Alice's mouth shaped into an 'o'. You see, when I'm hungry, I get quite grumpy and tend to throw tantrums if I don't get fed soon enough. Childish.

We walked back to the boys and headed inside.

Dinner passed uneventfully. Everyone laughed at my eagerness to eat and I had a competition with Emmett, to see who could finish there dinner first. I won. Everyone was surprised, well I couldn't blame them, I was surprised myself. Emmett sulked for awhile, but Rose made him perk up by whispering some things into his ear. Edward would watch me, sometimes and when I caught him he would smile crookedly, then look away. Hmm...

We left the restaurant and headed to the movies. Unfortunately, everybody agreed on a new horror movie. Oh no... this could _not _end well...


	13. stupid AUTHORS NOTE!

**SOZ (STANDS FOR SORRY) THIS IS JUST A STUOID AUTHORS NOTE! **

**In the last chapter at the beginning I asked what 'OCC' means. I meant OOC. DUH! I'm so stupid sometimes... GOD! **

**Review my chapters please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! **

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so so so busy! I only just got back from this place called Winmarleigh Hall – it's a place where you get to do all of these fun activities and stuff - and it was so cool! **

**Anyway...here you go; Part two of: **_Dinner and the movies...and maybe something more..._

_Bella POV _

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God... _Was the only thing that was going through my head at the moment. I was currently waiting in line with my friends to get snacks for the movie, and – as expected – it was a horror movie.

"Are you okay?" A beautiful velvet voice murmured in my ear. I thought I was going to melt on the spot! I turned to Edward, but his face was closer than I expected and I jumped back from him. I wasn't ready for such close proximity with our faces. Edward immediately straightened up and I gave him an apologizing smile.

"Sorry Edward, I need more time," I explained and he nodded sadly. We were silent after that, except for my raging heartbeats. The silence was awkward; I didn't like it one bit. I decided to try and break the tension by humming one of mine and Edward's favorite songs. I saw Edward smile crookedly as he heard me humming the song _Lets Groove _by _Earth, Wind and Fire. _Edward started to hum as well, and before I knew it, I was swaying my hips. I noticed Edward was bobbing his head slightly, which made me laugh. A surge of spontaneous excitement flowed through my veins.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away from the line of amused and slightly irritated bystanders – I guess they heard our humming – that were about to be shocked at my little plan.

"C'mon!" I whisper yelled to Edward. He looked puzzled, but I started humming and he smiled; humor dancing across his features. I hummed louder but stopped abruptly as I decided to join Edward with the singing...

_(Listen to Let's Groove by Earth, Wind and Fire! Please? It's the only way this next bit makes sense)_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smiling brightly. She nudged Emmett in the side, then she pointed towards myself and Edward who at the moment were dancing and singing like crazy. Emmett grinned like a chesire cat and bounded towards, Rosalie in tow. Alice squealed, grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped towards us. All six of us were singing and dancing now. Bystanders had now surrounded us, laughing and clapping. Edward grabbed my hand and twirled me, which resulted in me falling into his rock-hard chest, my back facing him. I blushed and looked up. An upside down Edward greeted me with a crooked smile. I laughed and jumped out of his arms. I meant to go and dance with Alice and Rose, but Edward had other ideas... Edward grabbed my waist and swung me around. "Get on my back." He ordered. I immediately obliged, because it was a seriously good idea. I climbed up on Edward's back and raised my arms in the air, singing at the top of my lungs. By now, our other friends had copied our idea, only... instead of Alice being on Jasper's back... she was standing on his head screaming "I'm finally tall!" I laughed and kept singing. Alice joined in with the singing again shortly after her little moment. Rosalie was on Emmett's back. But Emmett kept tipping forwards and backwards, right and left. Rosalie was smacking him in the head, shouting for him to stop. She suddenly screeched "EMMETT! If you don't stop doing that I'll tell everybody about Elmo! You don't want me to tell everyone about your little secret... DO YOU?!" Emmett stopped dead in his tracks and – I never thought this could happen – blushed! We finished with some high-fives and lots of applause from our little audience. It was pretty cool actually. Little kids were begging the boys to have a ride on their backs; one kid even said to Emmett, "What secret about Elmo? Have you met him? Oh! Can I have a ride on your back big bear? Pwease?" I was in hysterics. Emmett was always scared of Elmo from that TV show... Sesame Street? Yeah, it was from Sesame Street. As kids, whenever we watched Sesame Street, Emmett would run out of the room shouting something about "evil puppet won't brainwash me!" We were always laughing at him. "Excuse me?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to find a girl, about five foot six, with shoulder length medium brown hair with a side fringe,and quite fascinating eyes. They looked blue – like a sapphire – but when I looked a little closer, they were a gray-blue with flecks of gold and green. She was wearing a purple dress that flared out at the waist and ended just above her knees, with purple high-top converse. She wore quite a lot of eyeliner but it looked fine on her. She looked about sixteen-seventeen. "Um hi?" It sounded like a question. She smiled a kind of crooked smile, nothing compared to Edward's, but it looked sweet on her. "Sorry, this is kind of random, but are you the journalist Isabella – I mean Bella Swan? I'm Beth by the way." Beth asked. Wow, someone actually recognized me. In smiled brightly at her. "Yes, yes I am." I replied brightly. "Cool, I actually get to meet you in person! I'm a big fan of your work. I read the paper all the time. I want to become a journalist or author one day and your work has really inspired me," Beth finished with a little squeal of joy. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even said hi yet," Beth stuck out her hand, I took it, "Hi, I'm Beth." "Hi, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella," I laughed softly at this random person and situation. Beth seemed really nice, and looked about... "Um, I'm sorry but is it okay if I assume that you're about sixteen-seventeen?" I asked. Beth blushed and laughed at me. "No, um – I – um." Beth took a deep breath, " I'm thirteen." "Wow, really?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded. Only thirteen? Beth nodded her head. "Well I have to go, my friends are expecting me to get snacks. Bye!" Beth waved as she walked away. I suddenly felt eyes staring at me. I turned around to find my friends looking slightly confused. "Who was that outfit? I must get acquainted." Alice smiled cheekily, I glared at her. "Hey, that outfit was cute – a dress and converse, who would of thought!" Alice shrugged. "But seriously, who was that?" "The owner of that outfit was a newly discovered fan of mine, her name is Beth." I answered. "She looked about seventeen, but something was off..." Edward trailed off looking at me expectantly. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. "Gosh guys... she's only thirteen!" I said incredulously. Everyone looked shocked but it quickly subsided. Within minutes, we were in the screening room bit. I was sat next to Edward, Edward next to Rosalie, then Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. The first few minutes of the movie were fine, nothing scary and I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. I went then came back... only to be greeted with a bloodthirsty cannibal mauling a carcass of a person. I screamed really loud and ran back to my seat. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, but I could still hear the crunching of bones. I hand rested on my left shoulder. I opened my eyes and found that the hand was from my right side. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and was watching a me with a concerned expression. "Do you want to leave?" He asked. I nodded. "Please." I said. Edward took my hand and swept me out of the cinema within seconds. He led me to a bench off to the side of the entrance. We sat there, waiting for our friends, not talking at all. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was leaning into his side. After about an hour and a half, our friends came out of the screening room. Alice and Jasper had swollen red lips, as did Rosalie and Emmett. I smirked at my sisters and winked. Alice giggled quietly and Rosalie smiled. We decided to head home after that, because we were tired. I think I fell asleep, but I swore the last thing I heard was Edward, whispering, "Sleep, my sweet Angel." **Fluff! Yeah I'm sorry about the delay, but I promise that I will update sooner if I get a lot more reviews – 30 or 40 reviews? :D Oh and that random girl who came up to Bella, guess what? That was ME! The description of me was from a friend by the way. :D ** **Please review! I love reviews, they make my day! **


	15. IMPORTANT

**Guys! OHMYGOD! That last chapters format was soooooo bad! Please try and read it please! It wasn't like that on my OpenOffice document! Please, i'm asking you nicely, please try and read it! It's not me it's the website!!!**


	16. An that you MUST read

**Guys... I am _extremely ticked off _right now. You want to know why? Well, my computer got a virus and it had to be completely wiped. I had chapters ready for all of my stories and then... BOOM! It's infuriating when you have something done and finished, but then gets taken away from you because some stupid person – who needs to get a life – decided to put a virus on one of my favourite websites to get money off of me! **

**Yeah, so... I'm having to re-write the chapters I had. Also, I'm going on holiday on August 18th so you'll have to wait for the next chapters further. **

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry that some people think that putting a virus onto a website to get money off of people is a smart idea. It's not, especially when you are dealing with me. You should seriously keep away from me when I'm ticked off, 'cause I'd probably snap and claw at you... and maybe kick your head off. :) **

**You'll probably get an update in about two weeks, but don't hold your breath. **

**From the way that I've written this, you can most likely tell that I'm angry, and if you can't tell, then... you're an idiot. Only joking. **

**Anyway... yeah. **

**School is starting in about three weeks – whoop-de-freaking-doo – and I will be becoming a year 9 – I'm English, so if you're from America, it means that I'm going to become fourteen years old before the next seven weeks of summer holidays – and I'm literally shaking in my boots – even though I'm not wearing boots, I just like the saying – and would really appreciate if nobody gave me any crap about not updating in _ages. _Please? **

**Sorry about my little rant – by little, I really mean big – but I just needed to get it out of my system some other way... you know, instead of throwing and punching stuff. As you can probably tell, I am an emotional person and I do take things quite seriously. **

**Not the type of thing normal thirteen year old girls do. Well, I'm being a bit stereotypical, aren't I? XD **

**~Beth~ **


	17. Chapter 14

**So so so so so so so so so SORRY! I am not worthy!**

**I think this is going to be the last chapter... **

**Don't kill me! **

**It's just that I need time to focus on other projects, school and writing ones. I also think that this story has run it's course; I have no other ideas, to be honest. **

**So, there will definitely be an epilogue, which will show the main characters five years later, from all of their points of view. **

**Here's chapter 14, I hope you like it. **

Chapter 14: Honey and Candy, Strawberries and Chocolate

I awoke to my blaring alarm clock. I groaned, trying to smack the annoying contraption to make it shut up.

An _umph _escaped my lips as I tumbled to the ground. I slammed a fist onto the floor, grumbled a few curses, then lifted my head.

My room was messy, the walls, painted a variety of blues, were decorated with framed pictures and posters. My white carpeted floor was covered in clothes and books, the occasional packet of chocolate turning up among the pile. _I need to clean._

So that's what I spent the majority of my time that morning doing. By the time I was done, you would've gaped. I smiled at the transformation.

I chucked on some skinny jeans and a red vest shirt before heading downstairs, where an impatient Rose and Alice were waiting.

"Finally!" They chorused as I approached the fridge.

"Why the hurry?" I asked, grabbing some milk and a banana. I poured the milk into a cup, then peeled the banana.

"We're going to the beach!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Great," I muttered as I dipped my banana into my milk, then taking a bite.

"Hurry Bell's! The guys are coming in ten minutes!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Exactly ten minutes later, the guys arrived in Emmett's Jeep, stocked up on beach supplies.

"C'mon Bella Bug, time to find your inner fish!" Emmett boomed as he strode over to Rosalie, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I thought some fish ate bugs," I answered dryly. Emmett pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Bella Bug, you do realise you're not an actual bug, right?"

I blushed ten shades of red in two seconds flat, the shade getting darker with each millisecond.

I had just implied that I was a bug.

Great move Bella.

"I _know _I'm not a bug." I shook my head, trying to shake the red in my cheeks away.

Emmett laughed, produced a bottle of water from his back pocket, unscrewed the lid and...

"Don't even think about it," I growled as my face grew even hotter. Em boomed a laugh, before chucking some of the waters contents at me.

But the water didn't hit me.

It hit Edward, square on his shorts.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he looked down at his now wet crotch. He frowned, then tried _rubbing the water away with his hand._

"Ew! Edward, stop rubbing your package, none of us want to see you blow...but it looks like you already have," Alice crinkled up her nose as she skipped into Jasper's awaiting arms.

Edward shot a glare at Alice, then one at Emmett, who was holding his sides laughing, with Rosalie leaning against him for support as she exploded into waves of giggles. Jasper pressed his lips into a thin line, but his eyes were dancing in amusement.

I let out a small giggle.

Then screeched.

Water had landed on my head.

I glared at Emmett, as he smiled cheekily, twirling the empty bottle of water in his hands.

"Now you match Eddie, kind of anyway." Emmett shrugged, then snorted as I scowled.

Edward chuckled, and my gaze turned to him. He had a gallon bottle of water on his shoulder, the top absent.

He was standing right behind Emmett.

I continued to glare at Emmett as he burst into fits of laughter.

Three...

Edward raised the bottle.

Two...

He tipped it slightly, and aimed.

One!

Emmett screamed as the icy water splashed down his back and soaked his head. I burst into laughter as he started running around our front lawn, yelling something along the lines of: "not another ice bath!"

"C'mon my awesome family, let's get our butts to the beach!" Rosalie exclaimed as she ran towards Emmett's Jeep.

I grinned at Edward, earning a wink.

This day was going to be fantastic.

How right I was.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Oh my God!" Rosalie exclaimed as another guy walked in front of us, only wearing some speedo's.

They were not very nice looking men either.

I covered my eyes and mumbled for the stranger to move out of the way. A few seconds later Alice tapped my shoulder, signalling that the guy was gone.

"How old was he? Fifty? I'm sorry, but you do not wear speedo's at fifty...actually, you shouldn't wear them ever," Alice frowned as she eyed Jasper cautiously.

"What?" He asked, taking an ear-bud out of his ear. Alice smiled innocently.

"Never wear speedo's Jasper, never."

"Er...sure." Jasper shrugged, popping the ear-bud back into his ear, bobbing his head to the music playing on his ipod.

I sighed, squinting at the sun. I was hot, sweaty and bored. Emmett and Edward were in the ocean, fighting over who would get to listen to the only other ipod available to listen to. The idiots only bought two.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I were sitting on some beach towels, doing our own thing.

Which for me was nothing.

I decided to walk along the crowded beach. I grabbed my flip flops, chucked on the blue sarong I had brought with me, and set off.

It was unusually hot for Forks. Alice told me that it was a part of the supposed heatwave that would be hanging around for a week. Alice doubted this, she predicted that it would rain tomorrow.

I never bet against Alice.

Because of the rare heat, First Beach was packed with sun hungry people. All of them coming in many shapes and forms.

Some of the guys that leered at me as I navigated around the mass of beach towels wanted to make me hurl.

But, there was one guy that made my toes curl.

Edward came running to me as I made it out of the maze of people. I smiled, grateful for his company.

"Hey," I greeted him when he caught up to me.

"Hi," He grinned crookedly as he gazed into my eyes. I sighed happily, then motioned for Edward to follow me.

It had been at least four days since the night at the cinema. We had all gotten caught up in college and work, that we had no time to hang out with each other.

To be honest, I missed Edward's company the most out of everyone. I seemed to have a connection with him on a completely different level. I had never felt like this before.

I was clearly falling for Edward. I had to accept the fact that, ever since he left on that day, there has been a gaping hole in my heart, that grew even bigger when my parents died.

But...ever since the guys returned, piece by piece, my heart has been somewhat restored. Of course, the piece of my heart that belonged to my parents still aches, just less. The flames that engulfed me had receded slightly, but I was considering going to therapy, to help me gain closure.

I peeked at Edward, who caught me and smiled softly, taking my hand in his.

I smiled down at our entwined hands. I felt little sparks crackle between our hands, and felt electricity shoot through my veins.

Up ahead, there was a white bleached tree. It was twisted in a way that it acted as a bench. Non of the beach hogging people were over here, because it was shaded by a massive cliff.

I pulled Edward over to the tree, and sat on the wood. He sat beside me.

"I'm considering going to therapy," I blurted before I could stop myself. Edward's eyes snapped to my face.

"Are you sure?" He spoke softly, his voice caressing me with magical ribbons of velvet.

"I need closure," I explained, "I don't think I could live a normal life without some."

Edward nodded, then smiled crookedly.

"I think it's a great idea." His thumb began rubbing my hand in soothing circles. My shoulders sagged, and I leaned into his side.

"I've missed you," I whispered. It felt like my feelings poured into those three simple words; feelings for Edward, feelings for my sisters, Emmett, Jasper, my parents...

I turned my face into his arm and sighed heavily, revelling in the comfort of his presence. Edward began stroking my hair, playing with the strands. I peeked up at him to find a soft smile on his face, deep sadness clashing with happiness in his eyes.

"I've missed you too," Edward breathed while prying my face up with his fingers. His hand left my hair to join his other one as he cupped my face.

We stared into each others eyes for a while. It was perfect.

Edward sighed cocking his head to the side. I copied him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't want to mess this up," Edward said, his fingers stroking my cheeks. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to mess us up. Bella... the day we almost kissed I felt horrible about doing that to you, I mean, after what you've been through it was unacceptable. Do you realize that every time I see you it's like..." He trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"It's like I've got to go to him, got to hear his voice, his laugh, see his smile. I've got to make him happy." I smiled.

Edward smiled, leaning forward. His lips were just centimetres from mine when he stopped. I could feel his breath on my lips, his scent of honey and candy intoxicating.

"You smell delicious you know, like strawberries and chocolate." He smirked, letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip.

"Honey and candy," I mumbled, gazing at his lips. Edward chuckled and my eyes shot to his.

"What was that?" His smirk grew more prominent.

"You smell like honey and candy," I blushed, giggling.

Edward hummed as he leaned in further, his lips barely brushing mine. A whimper escaped me, and Edward groaned quietly.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered against my lips. I closed my eyes.

"Always," I murmured. Just before I could press my lips against Edward's, a cough invaded our bubble and I snapped my eyes open.

"You two up for a walk?" Jasper asked. Edward stood, grabbing my hand in the process, and answered with a quick "sure".

I felt slightly deflated. Our first kiss had been interrupted _again_. Thank God for it being different this time though.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Our walk ended us up at an amusement park. Emmett looked like a kid in a candy store as he ran to all of the booths, screeching that he wanted to go on every ride. I, on the other hand, hated big roller coaster rides. I stayed on the ground, only going on the roller coasters that looked small and safe.

That was until I misjudged one ride.

"Are you sure you want to go on this one Bella?" Edward asked me anxiously. I rolled my eyes at him and skipped over to the line.

Alice and Rosalie grinned wickedly as they joined me, Jasper joined after sharing a look with Edward, and Edward joined after running his hand through his messy bronze hair.

"You're gonna _love _this Bella Bug," Emmett smirked as he strode over, carrying a giant teddy bear.

I shrugged the weird behaviour of my friends off.

We were strapped into some seats with no floor, we had to pull some big cushioned safety things over our heads so they rested on our shoulders and protected our torsos.

A big tv bolted to life, showing a weird little clip of a baseball field with people playing. I was sat next to Edward so I asked him what that was all about. He just shrugged, and continued to glance at me nervously. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie shouting up at the screen. I laughed as I heard Alice yell at them.

"Down in front! Shut the hell up, people don't want to hear you shout "foul" while trying to make out!" I heard Jasper guffaw next to her, along with Edward and myself, and a few people on the ride.

Suddenly, the person up to bat hit the ball and it came hurdling towards the screen.

Just before it hit the screen, Edward said "hold on tight".

I did as he said. The ball hit the screen and the seats _shot forward_. I screamed as we went twirling upside down.

"Wooohooooo!" I heard Alice and Emmett screech. Edward was laughing breathlessly, and Jasper was whooping randomly.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" I screamed, "WHERE'S MY GODDAMN SHOE!"

I heard Rosalie howl with laughter, along with pretty much everyone on the ride. Edward was grinning like a madman.

I had to admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only bad thing was losing my shoe.

"Where the hell did my shoe go?" I grumbled as I hopped around. Jasper laughed as he pointed to the water that had been beneath us. I groaned, losing hope as I hopped over to a bench.

"Bella?" Edward approached me, holding his hand out. I took it, and let out a squeal as he threw me onto his back.

"Woo!" I crowed as Edward ran around, laughing. I patted him on the head, thanking him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was getting late, so we decided to head home. The guys dropped us off at our house, waving goodbye as they left. Rosalie and Alice made quick excuses that they were tired and headed up to their rooms. I had nothing else to do, so I headed for my room, intent on writing some more of my book.

It was about 12:45am when I stopped writing. I had one more chapter to finish, and then I was done. Two years of work had almost come to an end. It was upsetting but exciting at the same time.

"_As she slipped into a fitful slumber, she remembered him. How he told her to be safe. She was upset that he had left, but she knew he had to if he wanted to survive. If she was being honest with herself, she would have gone with him. But it was too dangerous. _

_She couldn't help but wonder if her decision was the right one." _

I jumped as I heard and felt Edward behind me. I spun in my computer chair, a hand clamped over my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. Edward sat on my bed and motioned for me to join. I quickly saved my work and shu5 down my computer before sitting beside him.

"I had unfinished business," he whispered. He gazed into my eyes, asking for my permission.

"What unfinished business?" I mumbled as we leaned toward each other.

"This," Edward breathed as his lips crashed onto mine.

It was the most remarkable thing. I felt completely alive. My heart was bathing in golden warmth as my body erupted with electricity.

I had never felt so close to someone as I felt now.

Edward leaned into me more as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so close to Edward, but it didn't seem close enough.

"Edward..." I whispered breathlessly as we came up for air.

"Yes?"

I had come to the most astonishing realisation as we kissed. After what we had been through, I found that our relationship just grew stronger after the awkward parts had subsided.

"I love you." I smiled softly as he grinned.

"I love you too Bella, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through," he murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I beamed as I kissed him again.

We continued joyfully through the night and I knew that this small piece of perfect bliss would stay with us forever.

**Yes, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue so you don't have to say goodbye yet. **

**I'm not sure when the epilogue will be done and posted but I'll try to get it done asap. **

**~Beth~**


	18. Important Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating for a while, and I want to apologize in advance for the lack of updates in the future. I can explain myself.

This may sound kind of stupid, but I'm trying to write a novel. My Reading/Writing Club teacher has a friend who is an editor and who works closely with many publishers. I have sent her the Prologue, Chapter One, and half of Chapter Two – right now I'm waiting for some feedback.

I may be chasing a stolen dream, but at least I'm trying. I want to at least have a chance at showing what I can do, what I can write.

So, all of my stories will be going on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry to all of you who were anticipating future chapters.

Wish me luck, please?

~Beth~


End file.
